La llegada del principe y el quinto
by kina-asper
Summary: El regalo de los espiritus del cielo esta a punto de llegar mientras que por ordenes de la cede central los pinguinos tendran un nuevo compañero
1. Chapter 1

-Todo el mundo seguia con su rutina diaria, divertiendo a los humanos con lo que mejor que saben hacer, bueno, casi todos, Julien y Skipper han estado ocupados, desde la ultima vez que vieron a los espiritus, esos dos han pasado mucho tiempo a solas, algunos dicen que lo mejor de las peleas de parejas es la reconciliacion, en opinion de los soldados de Skipper ellos deverian contenerse un poco; Han pasado varias noches en las que barios animales no han podido dormir porque los despiertan unos "ruidos"

Marleen: Diablos...Creo que era mejor cuando cria que mi habitad estaba embrujado

Kowalski: ¿Es la epoca de celo de los lemures?

Marleen: Quisa...a propocito ¿Le han explicado a Cabo de los ruidos?

Kowalski: EL cree que es de un fantasma

Marleen: ¿Creen que realmente se va a creer eso?

Kowalski: Es mejor que piense que son fantasmas que decirle..."Eso" otra vez

Marleen: Si, tienes razon, por cierto, ¿En donde estan sus majestades?

Kowalski: Estan en su ritual de cortejo numero 27

(Julien: AH~ GEMIDO )

Kowalski: 28 ¬/¬

Ellos se encontraban en el habitad del destripador rodeciano, Alice siempre le parecio extraño que el "felinis infernis" que le prometieron al zoologico nunca apareciera pero para esos dos era perfecto para estar solos.

Julien: AH~, Skipper, no crees que se pregunten por...nosotros

El pinguino le estaba besando por el cuello mientras le acariciaba su bote

Skipper: No les matara la duda ademas apenas y estoy empezado

Skipper lentamente empezo a dirigir sus besos por el pecho y asi hasta llegar a su entre pierna, Julien no paraba de gemir, sus besos eran cada vez mas largos, no paraban hasta que nesecitaran realmente el aire, era algo romantico pero para los demas animales era un poco irritante ecuchar esos ruidos a diario pero un dia se descubrio algo...inesperado

ZOOLOGICO DE CENTRAL PARK, 09:30 A.M

Skipper: ¿Por que bienen conmigo a ver a Julien?

Kowalski: *Pensamiento: Para ver si Julien aun puede sentarse*

Cabo: Es que pasas tanto tiempo con el que no lo vemos y vamos a ver como esta

Skipper: Ok

EL lider con cara de eseptico acepto la rspuesta del joven pinguino y se fueron a ver al rey

HABITAD DE LOS LEMURES

Julien: Morice...otro cojin, me duele mi bote real

Morice: Creo que su alteza Skipper y usted deverian calmarse un poco ¬¬

Julien: ¡TONTERIAS! ¡Auch!...Trae el cojin

Mientras el consejero real hiba por el cojin, Alice se dirijia con una jaula al habitad de los lemures; ya estando hay, ella se hacerco al trono del rey

Julien: ¿Y tu que haces aqui?

Alice: *Sujetandolo* Ven aca, tienes una cita con el medico

Julien: Las unoicas citas que tengo son con mi pinguino *Frunciendo el seño con los brasos crusados* ¿Voy al medico? *Levantando una seja*

Unos 5 minutos despues llego Skipper con sus soldados

Skipper: ¡Julien, estoy aqui!

Morice: Hola chicos, si buscan al rey no lo encontraran aqui, Alice se lo llevo al veterinario, es una bicita de rutina al doctor

Cabo: AH, entonces va a tardar un poco

Kowalski: En ese caso, volvamos al habitad

Skipper: Olvindenlo, vamos al veterinario

Cabo: ¿Por que?

Skipper: No voy someter a Julien a ese demonio de las agujas

Los pinguinos se deslisaron a cuidados animales y espiaron por la ventana para asegurarse primero lo que pasaba y no entrar golpeando a todo lo que se movia, idea de Cabo

Doctor: Muy bien, pequeño, di "ah"

Julien: *Abriendo la boca* Ahhh

Con un palito de helado preciono la lengua del lemur para abajo para verle la garganta

Doctor: De acuerdo, se ve bien, ahora veamos tu pulso

Saco su estetoscopio y se lo puso en el pecho, Julien le dio un escalofrio por el frio del metal

Doctor: Mmm...Mmmm...Bien, esta muy bien, Alice pasame la jeringa por favor

Skipper: ¡¿JERINGA?

Cabo: ¡Todo en sima de Skipper!

Los tres se encimaron sobre su lider

Skipper: ¡Quitense de encima!

Kowalski: Skipper, non púedes entrar asi sin mas

Rico: Ah ja, ah ja

Skipper: ¡Pero...!

Acercandose la jeringa

Skipper:... ¡!

Kowalski: Skipper, calmate seguro que...

Piquete

Julien: ¡Auch!

Skipper: ¡Ahora, si!

Skipper se solto y de un salto se dirigio hacia el doctor para atacarlo cuando fue sujetado por el cuello por una soga que arrojo Rico

Kowalski: Buena atrapada Rico

Skipper: ¡Sueltenme! ¡Esto es insuborndinados!

Doctor: Quedate quieto pequeño

Los pinguinos vieron como la botella se llenaba poco a poco con la sangre del lemur y las plumas de la cara de Skipper se volvieron aun mas blancas

Cabo: Calmate Skipper

Doctor: Listo, no dolio ¿verdad?

Julien: SI pudiera entenderme le diria que hacer con esa jeringa

Doctor: Muy bien, ahora, examinemos tu sangre

El doctor examino con cuidado la sangre pero de pronto vio algo sumamente extraño

Doctor: ¡!..¿Que es esto?

Alice: ¿Que es que?

Doctor: Es...un estado hormonal muy inusual, solamente se da cuando...

Alice: ¿Que?

Doctor: Alice, ¿Este lemur es macho, no?

Alice: Si

Doctor: ...¿Puedo...verificarlo?

Alice: Como quiera

Doctor: Compermiso

Julien: ¿Que esta...? ¡AAAAhhh!

Skipper en ese momento se livero de la soga y golpeo el estomago de Rico para que escupiera la sierra

Cabo: ¡Rico, dardos!

Y Rico regurjito dardos anestecicos para adormecer a Skipper

Cabo: Lo sentimos Skipper

Doctor: Si, definitavemente es macho

Alice: Ok, Doc, ¿Que trata de hacer con esto?

Doctor: Es que es muy extraño, su sangre demuestra un comportamiento hormonal que solo tienen las hembras o mas especifico...hembras preñadas

Alice: Epere, espere, me quiere desir que este lemur esta ¿embarasado?

Skipper: ¡¿EMBARASADO?

Despues de eso Skipper bolvio a quedar inconsoente (si fue por los sedantes o por la impresion se lo dejamos a ustedes)

Doctor: Se que suena increible pero si...tengo que hacer mas analicis

El medico hiso todo tipo de experimentos para berificar si era cierta la prueba se sangre, cada analicis que izo le dio el mismo resultado, el rey Julien decimo tercero estaba embarasado de Skipper; El doctor no lo entendia, carecia de toda logica y despues de haber ejecutado las pruebas existentes enviaron al lemur devuelta a su habitad

En cuanto Julien llego a su habitad los pinguinos llegaron con el

Morice: Su majestad ¿Esta bien?

Julien: Eh...*Poniendo una mano en su estomago* No estoy seguro...¿Donde esta Skipper?

Morice: Mort, ve por el rey Skipper

Mort: Siiiii

EN EL HABITAD DE LOS PINGUINOS

Cabo: Skippper, reacciona

Los dardos, las noticia, una combinacion que noquearia a cualquiera y hay entro Mort por la plata forma

Mort: HOLA~ , ¿Su majestad esta aqui?

Kowalski: Ah...si y no, ¿A que bienes Mort?

Mort: El rey Julien, quiere hablar con el rey Skipper

Kowalski: Ok, chicos tenemos que despertar a Skipper y solo

Cabo: Kowalski, no querras decir...

Kowalski: Ve por la sorpresa de pescado

Rico saco del refrijerador un platillo viscoso y que seguramente seguia con vida

Mort: ¿Por que guardaron eso?

Kowalski: Es que Skipper odia desperdiciar comida...o lo que sea que sea esto

Entonces Cabo tomo un enbudo y se lo puco en el pico a Skipper

Kowalski: Ok, Cabo, Rico, sujentenlo, yo pasare esto

Kowalski puso ese planto en la orilla del embudo y imbertio esa repugnante cosa dentro del pico de Skipper y los efectos fueron deimediato

Skipper: ¡PLUUAAAAJJJJ! ¿Que es esa cosa?

Cabo: Es tu sorpresa de pescado

Skipper: ...Debe de estar pasada

Kowalski: Era de ase como un año

Skipper: Mas vale que allan tenido una buena razon para aser eso

Mort: El rey Julien quiere verte

Skipper: Julien...(escalofrio) Julien, tengo que hablar con Julien

Skipper se alejo de su habitat con una enorme cara de nerviosismo

EN EL HABITAD DE LOS LEMURES

EL rey estaba bebiendo un batido de sandia y fresa, tenia una cara muy pensativa y cuando noto a Skipper parado de lante de el de pensativo paso a nervioso

Julien: Eh...Hola Skipper...

Skipper: Hola...¿querias hablar conmigo?

Julien: Si...es que...hoy fui al doctor...y diiiijo...

Skipper: Si, lo se...es..tuvimos hay

Julien: ¿Estuvieron?...O sea que...sabes...

Skipper: Si...¿Como...?

Julien: Ni idea, no lo hicimos tanto ¿O si?

El pobre pinguino se ruboriso bastante con eso

Skipper: No , no lo creo Julien, no entiendo como-

Hay se les cayo como rayo a los dos

Skipper Julien: ¡La posima de los espiritus del cielo!

En efecto el obcequio que el espiritu de la noche Alina les dio era para consederles un hijo

Skipper: Eso...explica lo que quiso decir con "EL pequeño"

Julien: Si pero eso quiere decir...

Skipper Julien: ¡Vamos a ser padres!


	2. Chapter 2

Esa noche Julien convoco una reunion urjente en el alamacen, todos los animales fueron convocados ahi por ordenes de su rey pero estaban algo molestos principalmente porque las ultimas noches no han podido dormir por los ruidos

Burt: *Bosteso* ¿Que querra ahora?

Rinoseronte: NI idea

Mason: Ojala que diga lo que quiere de una buena vez, quiero dormir mientras alla silencio

Julien estaba apunto de salir para dar el anuncio pero Skipper no estaba seguro

Julien: Vamos Skipper, tenemos que decirles ahora si no van a molestar haciendo de preguntones

Skipper: Lo se pero...No se si nos van a creer

Julien: Calmate, recuerda que todos creen en los espitirus, no te asustes

Skipper: No estoy asustado

Julien: Pues, vamos

Julien empezo a empujar a Skipper por la espalda ligeramente para llevarlo al frente de todos; Todos tenian caras soñolientas, cansadas y un poco irritadas

Flamingo: ¿Que quiere "Majestad? Morimos de sueño

Julien: Mis queridos subditos, yo y el rey Skipper les tenemos grandes noticias

Julien tenia abrasado a Skipper con su braso derecho todo el tiempo hasta que lo solto y lo puso delante de el

Julien: Diles Skippi

Skipper estaba acostumbrado a dar ordenes, no noticias, se veia claramente nervioso ante esta multitud de aspecto molesto

Skipper: Bueno, eh... ustedes recuerdan a los espiritus del cielo verdad?

Todos ellos lo miraron de una forma bastante molesta

Skipper: Claro...recuerdan la botella que nos dieron a Julien y a mi

La multitud se veia molesto porque Skipper paresia no llegar nunca al punto

Skipper: Lo que susede-dio es que hace poco descubrimos lo que hacia...y...resulta que...lo que izo

Burt: ¡Dilo de una vez!

Skipper: Julien esta embarasado

Skipper apuntaba a Julien con una aleta y con la otra se cubria la cara, simplemente no podia ver esto

Julien: Asi es subditos, en unos meses tendran a un nuevo prinsipe o prinsesa

Julien: Bueno, eso estodo por hoy, no vamos a dormir, buenas noches, vamonos Skipper

Julien tomo el brezo de Skipper y se lo llevo a fuera pero los animales no parecian mas que estatuas y esa noche no pudieron dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Skipper estaba ocupado con Julien, mientras en la base los pinguinos estaban muy pensativos de las noticias recien resividas

Cabo: Es increible, Skipper va a ser papa

Kowalski: Ese liquido que los extraterrestres les dieron a esos dos es facinantemente, devo tener una muestra

Cabo: Ay...espiritus, son espiritus, ¿Cuantas veces hay que decirlo?

Kowalski estaba a punto de responderle a Cabo cuando de pronto la televicion recibio una trancimicion en video del cuartel general del polo sur, los pinguinos al notar esto se pusieron en una linea recta y dieron a un saludo militar

Kowalski, Rico, Cabo: General Jack

General Jack: Soldados, ¿Donde esta Skipper?

Kowalski: EL...esta ocupado en una mision personal señor, mientras-

Rico empujo un poco a Cabo al frente para que el general lo notara

Kowalski: EL estara acargo

General Jack: Pero el es el tercero al mando, tu el segundo

Kowalski: Lo se pero en estos momentos me encuentro ocupado en mis experimentos de suma importancia (O sea quiere investigar la posima de los espiritus y no quiere distraerse de ello) Asique el sera el lider temporal

General Jack: En ese caso ¡Cabo!

Cabo: Señor

General Jack: Tenemos un nuevo soldado, es promisorio pero carese de las nociones basicas asi que lo embiare con ustedes, su mision sera combertirlo en un verdadero soldado

Cabo: A guarde eso quiere decir que tendremos un nuvo compañero

General Jack: Efectivamente, llegara en una semana

Rico: Wow

Kowalski: ¿Como se llama el soldado, señor?

General Jack: Su nombre es Ben, preparen todo para su llegada

Kowalski: Si señor

Cabo: Señor, quiciera preguntar, ¿Como se encuentran Menfredi y Jonson?

General Jack: Delirando, no se que demonios les paso despues de derrontar a ese erizo pero ahora estan diciendo algo sobre un lemur que era como las luces del norte

Cabo: Ah, jeje

General Jack: Bueno, eso es todo, cambio y fuera (Se apaga la televicion)

Menfredi y Jonson se fueron devuelta a la base desde hace unas semanas, ya sin la maldicion podien regresar a casa con el erizo como pricionero

Cabo: Ok...¿Que hacemos ahora?

Kowalski: Tu eres el lider, di algo

Cabo: SI, cierto, ammm...Rico, ve...a...hacer una cama para el nuevo junto a las nuestras con una explocion

Rico: KABOON, KABOOM, KABOOM jajajajaja

Cabo: ok, Kowalski...Inventa algo

Kowalski: De acuerdo, ire a mi laboratorio

Cabo: Esto es dificil, ojala que Skipper regrese pronto

HABITAD DE LOS LEMURES

Julien estaba sentado al borde de la plata forma de su trono y Skipper estaba a su lado acariciando su vientre con una aleta

Skipper: Todabia no puedo creer que vamos a tener un bebe

Julien: Otro J.J, lo llamare J.J.J ^_^

Skipper: Ya decidiremos el nombre cuando nasca...

Julien: Le enseñare a ser de la realeza, a bailar, a dar ordenes y tu le enseñaras conmigo

Julien le dio un amoroso abrazo a Skipper, el pinguino lo abrazo con una aleta

Julien: Incluso puedes enseñarle a ser soladado

Skipper: Bueno, eso suena muy bien

En el abrazo sus rostros estaban apenas unos sentimetros separados, estaban por besarse cuando los interrumpio Morice

Morice: Ah...Sus majestades, lamento molestarlos pero...¿Mientras el rey Julien este embarazado su alteza Skipper estara viviendo aqui?

Skipper: Bueno...tegnicamente si, este niño es mi resposabilidad y tambien Julien

Julien: Skipper, ¡Morice trae batidos para selebrar!

Morice: Como ordene

EL aye aye se fue para hacer le a Julien un batido de frutas y a Skipper de pescado

Julien: Ok ahora *Jalandolo mas cerca suyo* ¿En que estabamos?

EL pinguino con los ojos entre serrados y una sonrrisa se hacerco al lemur para bincularse en un beso, en poco tiempo empezaron a jadear y luego se acostaron en el suelo

Morice: Aqui estaaaaa...volvere al rato ¬/¬

MIENTRAS EN LA CEDE CENTRAL DEL POLO SUR

General Jack: Ben, te voy a resignar

Ben: ¡¿Que?

General Jack: A la base de Nueva York

Ben: ¿Hablas de la base de bonitos y gorditos? ¡Vamos!

General Jack: No quiero quejas, iras dentro de una semana

Ben: Pero...¡PAPA!


	3. Chapter 3

En la cede central del polo sur, Ben, el hijo del general Jack, empacaba sus cosas para su reubicacion en la cede de New York, una idea que no le gusta mucho

Ben: Genial, la cede "Bonitos y gorditos" ¿Que puedo aprender ahi?

Manfredi: Mas de lo que cres

Manfredi y Jonsonm, entraron en el cuerto del cadete, tan silenciosamente que ni el propio Ben noto sus precencias

Ben: Ah, Manfredi, Jonson, ¿Que estan haciendo aqui?

Jonson: Escuchamos que te hibas a ir a Nueva York a ver a unos viejos amigos nuestros

Ben: ¿Conocen a los pinguinos de alla?

Manfredi: Si, soliamos trabar los seis juntos pero nos transfirieron a otros equipo pero esa es historia para otro dia

Ben: ¬¬ Con ustedes hay mas historias que dias

Jonson: Jaja, bueno, el caso es que tu padre hace bien en mandarte alla, aprenderas mucho de la supervivencia

Ben: ¿Como puedo aprender eso de unos pínguinos que les ponen caritas a los humanos para vivir? ¬¬

Jonson: Olle, si vives en un zoologico tienes que gustar a los humanos o te mandan a Hoboken y no querras ir alla, creeme hemos estado alli, no es bonito

Manfredi: Asi que se podria decir que estas entre la espada y la pared

Ben: Dime algo que no sepa

Manfredi: Los tiburones deben moverce o se ahogan

Manfredi y Jonson acompañaron a Ben todo el tiempo que estaba empacando diciendole que estar en Nueva York seria un cambio faborable para aprender nuevas tecnicas de combate y defensa pero Ben seguia sin estar seguro

Mientras en el zoologico de central park, todos tratan de seguir con sus vidas pero segun pasaban los dias el comportamiento de Julien se hacia muy extraño debido a su embaraso, tenia cambios de humor muy impredecibles, en un momento estaba riendo, al otro esta gritando enfurecido y luego esta llorando abrasando a Skipper

HABITAD DE LOS PINGUINOS

Cabo: Te vez exausto Skipper

Skipper: *Suspiro* Ya lo creo, nunca me imagine que atender a Julien fuera tan agotador

Morice: Bienvenido a mi mundo

Kowalski: Su comportamiento es natural Skipper, el se encuentra preñado despues de todo...Y es Julien para rematar, esa es una combinacion peligrosa

Skipper: Si que lo es pero tocando otro tema, tendremos un nuevo recluta ¿No?

Kowalski: Afirmativo, Skipper, segun los registros, su nombre es Ben, segun descubri tiene mucho en que trabajar

Skipper: ¿En que cosa exactamente?

Kowalski: El general Jack mando una lista

Entonces el pinguinos inteligente tomo una hoja de papel de la mesa y dicto

Kowalski: 1) Pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, 2) Agilidad, 3) Equilibrio, 4) Habilidad con las armas de corto alcanse, 5) Las de largo alcance, 6) Dominio de los planeadores, 7) Lucha sub-acuatica, 8) Lidarasgo, 9) Trabajo en equipo, 10) Socialicacion

Cabo: Wow

Skipper: Eso es mucho trabajo

Kowalski: Y todabia no termino

Skipper: Mmmm~, Pues lamento que no pueda ayudarlos mucho chicos, es que en un momento todo esta tranquilo y al siguiente-

Julien: SKIPPER!

Skipper: Lo ven

Morice: Su majestad tiene unos pulmones increibles para que se oigan desde aqui dentro

Skipper: Me pregunto que nesecitara ahora

Julien: SKIPPER!, ¡VEN, ME SIENTO SOLITO!

Kowalski: He ahi tu respuesta

Skipper: ¡Ya voy! *Algo sonrrojado* Cariño

Julien: ¡Rapido, Mort no esta ayudando!

EL lider de escuadron y el consegero real se retiraron por la puerta de pez

EN EL HABITAD DE LOS LEMURES

Skipper: Ya estoy aqui, ¿Que pasa?

Entonces de la nada Julien se le calllo en sima a Skipper desde la plata forma del trono, abrasandolo como si fuera un muñeco de felpa

Julien: Skippi, ¿En donde estabas? *apretandolo un poco* Estas mas apapachafle de lo que recuerdo

Skipper: O/O, Bueno...ya me conoces "Bonito y gordito"

Julien: Y MUY bonito

Entonces el se puso a acarisiar una parte privada del cuerpo de Skipper

Skipper: *Gemido*

Morice: Mort, vamonos

Mort: Pero, ¿Que esta haciendo el rey?

Morice: ¡Vamonos! *Sujetandolo de la cola llendose de ahi*

Skipper: Julien...No crees que...hacerlo en tu estado...seria malo?

Julien: Lo unico que haria seria que tuvieramos dos

El rey lemur beso al punguinos para callarlo y seguir con eso, Skipper no estaba muy seguro de eso pero negarse a eso, era algo imposible

Despues de unos dias, Manfredi y Jonson despedian a su amigo en el puerto

Manfredi: Suerte, Ben

Jonson: Confia en nosotros, no te aburriras en Nueva York, te lo juramos

Ben: *Suspiro* Ojala tengan razon, adios

Menfredi: Nos vemos

Jonson: Hasta pronto

El joven pinguino se subio a un barco de carga que los pinguinos de la milicia utilisan para sus viajes continentales, su viaje le tomaria a proximadamente tres dias pero el no tenia prisa; En esos tres dias, Skipper estubo pecado a Julien, los cambios de humor del rey eran cada vez mas inesperados, por ejemplo, lo que ocurrio en el habitad de los lemures volvio a ocurrir en una...junta de los animales, no dare detalles de lo ocurrido por la...delicada mentalidad de los animales, despues de eso Skipper empezo a preocuparse, tenia que pensar de "Contrrolar" a su esposo para no repetir algo como eso, en pocas palabras, Skipper tratara de ser el dominante de su relacion, ellos en realidad nunca tuvieron un dominante o Seme, de hecho ellos son lo que se llamaria SUKE que significa que cambian de rol dependiendo a la paraja que tengan pero por el bien del zoologico tania que cambiar eso...tanporalmente

HABITAD DE LOS PINGUINOS

Kowalski, Rico y Cabo fueron a ayudar a Marleen a encontrar unas cosas que supuestamente le habian robado pero en realidad Skipper las escondio para estar a solas con Julien para intentar ser el dominante; Julien se encontraba abrasandolo, besandole el cuello, Skipper trato de ogar mas de un gemido pero entonces lo beso en los labios para tomar el control desde ahi, sus lenguas luchaban por el domninio, Skipper se sentia perder pero entonces con su aleta izquierda le dio un tiron a una parte muy privada del cuerpo de Julien, su majestad solto un fuerte gemido por ello, Skipper se apodero de la boca de Julien y asi el pinguino logro su objetivo.

Despues de eso Julien fue un poco mas pacibo pero el embarazo apenas y comenzaba y faltaba mucho para que terminase

NUEVA YORK, MAHATAM, CENTRAL PARK, ZOOLOGICO, 500 HORAS

Ben estaba parado en frente de la entrada del zoologico, respiro profundamente antes de entrar, pensando y preguntandose como seria vivir tenporalmente en un zoologico y como la divicion "Bonitos y gorditos" le ayudarian, en cuanto llego al habitad de los pinguinos, dio un largo suspiro para prepararse para lo siguiente y golpeo la escotilla para anunciarse

Cabo: *Bostesando* ¿Quien podra ser?

Kowalski: Ni idea *Bostesando* sea quien sea dile que se valla, es muy temprano

Cabo: Ok

El pequeño pinguino cansado subio por el barandal y al abrir la escotilla se sorprendio ver a un pinguino, no mayor que el, solo un poco mas alto, sus ojos eran de color oliva y tenia una cara de cansancio, natural que este asi, estubo viajando por tres dias y eran las cinco de la mañana, cualquiera estaria cansado en su lugar

Ben: Hola

Cabo: Eh?, hola, ¿Quien eres tu?

Ben: Mi nombre es Ben, soy un soldado enviado de la cede central de la Antartica, me reubicaron aqui

Despues de su explicacion, el pobre pinguino tubo cara de shok, por todo los problemas de los cambios de humor de Julien se les olvido por completo el nuevo recluta

Cabo: Ah, claro...eh...puedes esperar unos minutos por favor

Ben: *Suspiro* Ok

*Serrando la compuerta*

Cabo: ¡Chicos! ¡Despierten, rapido! ¡Despierten!

Kowalski: ¿Que pasa? Rico tomo nitrogliserina, otra vez

Cabo: ¡El nuevo recluta! ¡Esta alla fuera! *Apuntando a la escotila*

Kowalski y Rico: ¿¡QUE!

Ben solo podia escuchar desde a fuera lo que ocurria: explociones, desplomes, todo un desorden. Al cavo de unos minutos el ruido se detubo y la escotilla se abrio y los 3 pinguinos salieron

Kowalski: Perdon por la demora

Cabo: Si bien venido a la base de new york

Rico: Ho-la

Ben: Un gusto (parese que estan locos)

Kowalski: Mi nombre es Kowalski y soy el cintifico del equipo, el es Rico el experto en explosiones y el es el Cabo...Cabo

Ben: Y ¿quien de ustedes es el lider?

Cabo: Pues el esta...indispuesto

Ben: ¿Indispuesto? ¿esta en una mision?

Kowalski: Podria desirse

Ben: OK ¿donde voy a dormir?

Cabo: Ven Ben te mostrare las instalasiones

*Entrando a la cede*

Kowalski: Algo me dice que esto no va ser sencillo Rico

Rico: SI


	4. Chapter 4

Ben dejo su maleta en su cama y miro a su al rededor, contenplando su nuevo hogar

Ben: A si que...Ustedes viven aqui, No parece...muy poco comodo, hay...muchas tuberias

Cabo: Bueno, se que puede parecer un poquito incomodo pero es un buen lugar para vivir, Mira te enseñare

Ben siguio a Cabo por la pinguinera que apesar de las pariensias era mas grande por dentro que por fuera

Cabo: Estas son las literas donde dormimos, esta es la mesa, por aqui esta el televisor, aparato de autodestruccion, el lavoratorio de Kowalski y el armario...no entres ahi.

Kowalski: Y aqui hay un diagrama de las 18 salidas de emergensia

Ben: ¿Esas no son demasiadas salidas de emergensia?

Cabo: Es lo mismo que pensaron Manfredi y Jonson cuando... Valla sone como Skipper

Ben: ¿Y Skipper es...?

Cabo: Nuestro lider, el no se encuentra por el momento

Ben: Lo se, esta en esa mision personal de que me hablaron, ¿no?

Kowalski: Exactamente

Ben: Una duda, ¿En que clase de mision se encuentra el?

Cabo: Eh...es que...

Rico: Da, hijo

Ben: ¿hijo?

Cabo: Veras es que Skipper y su pareja estan esperando a un bebe ^^

Ben: Ah, ese tipo de mision

Kowalski: Claro que eso no significa que el estara inactibo, participara en las misiones pero claro que no descuidara a su pareja por eso

Ben: Entiendo, ok y...¿Cuando iniciaremos con mi entrenamiento?

Kowalski: De inmediato, tu padre no dio una lista de en que trabajar

Ben: Esto no puede ser bueno ¬¬

Kowalski: Segun la lista que nos dio el general Jack tu tendras que trabajar bastante

Ben: Ve al grano ¿con que empesamos?

Kowalski: Segun la lista debemos empesar con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Rico creo que esta es tu area

Rico: (en traje de sumo) Aja

Ben: ¿Sumo?

Kowalski: Es un combate tradisional japones en donde dos luchadores se meten en un sirculo y el obgetibo es empujar al oponente fuera de el

Ben: Se lo que es, pero nunca pense que lo haria

EN EL CIRCULO

Cabo: Relajate Ben, usa tu brasos como soporte y tu piernas para empujar

Ben: Si entrenador

Kowalski: No seas muy rudo con el Rico, recuerda que debemos enseñarle

Rico: SI,si

Kowalski: Muy bien yo sere el arbitro, quiero una pelea limpia señores, nada de patadas ni golpes bajos y ZERO explociones

Rico: Aaaaahhhh *Quejido de decepcion*

Kowalski: A mi señal, listos...EMPIESEN

Rico: ¡WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rico salio corriendo para darle un pansaso a Ben y por desgracia lo resivio y MUY fuerte

Kowalski: La victoria es de Rico

Rico: JAJAJAJAJA

Cabo: ¡Ben! ¿estas bien?

Ben: ¿Tomaste la matricula del demonio de tazmania que me atropello?

Kowalski: Rico creo que te dejaste llevar un poco

Rico: Jijijiji perdon

Kowalski: Preparense para el raund 2

Ben: ¿¡Denuebo?

Cabo: Ben preparate

Kowalski: Round 2 listos...peleen

Ben: ¡Aqui voy!

Ben se lanso con fuerza contra Rico, pero fue lansado fuera del circulo y directo contra la pared

Kowalski: La victoria es de Rico

Cabo: Ben, Ben dime ¿cuantas aletas estoy levantando?

Ben: ¿Cual de todos me lo pregunta? _

Kowalski: Rico ¬¬

Rico: Lo siento

Cabo: Creo que es hora de un descanso

Kowalski: Muy bien 5 minutos

Ben: ¡¿5 minutos?¡ pero

Kowalski: Lo siento Ben pero tienes mucho que entrenar y tenemos un intinerario que cumplir ante tu padre

Ben: (si sobrevio juro que no le volvere a hablar)

Cabo: Vamos Ben arriba, te tienes que reponer

Ben: Es facil decirlo no hacerlo

Kowalski: ¿Que tal si comemos algo?

Ben: Ok, creo que me caeria bien comer algo

Los chicos se sentaron al rededor de la mesa y Rico buscaba en el refrigerador buscando algo que valiera la pena

Rico: Puaaj!

Cabo: ¿Que sucede Rico? Uh, ya lo vi

Rico habia encontrado algo de la sorpresa de pesacado de Skipper, nadie en el mundo podria tener tanta hambre como para comer eso

Ben: ¿Que es eso?

Kowalski: La especialidad de Skipper, la llama "Sorpresa de pescado"

Ben: A ver *Toma un pedacito y se lo traga*

Cabo: ¡Ben No!

El pobre se trago eso y no tardo en correr al baño vomitando en el inodoro

Cabo: *Dandole palmaditas en la espalda* Calma Ben, se te pasara en media hora

Ben: No habia probado nada asi desde la comida de la escuela militar

Kowalski: No me extraña, los primeros dias de Skipper en el ejercito lo pucieron como ayudante en la cocina, hay aprendio mas de una receta ¬¬

El pobre Ben sufrio un escalofrio al escuchar eso pero claro que los demas tambien

Kowalski: Creo que seria mejor comenzar con el siguiente punto de la lista

Ben: Ok, ¿Cual es?

Kowalski: Segun esto, devemos pobar tu agilidad

Ben: ¿Y como?

Kowalski: Descuida, tengo una idea

AFUERA DE LA BASE, EN LA PLATA FORMA

Ben: ¿Que es eso?

Kowalski: Es una maquina para practicar tenis, esta cosa dispara una pelota cada 2 segundos

Ben: ¿Y utilisaran eso con migo?

Kowalksi: Efectivamente, es duro pero tu padre dijo que no fueramos suabes con tu entrenamiento, preparado...¡Ya!

La maquina empezo a arrojarle un sin numero de pelotas al pobre Ben y el desgraciadamente no tubo oportunidad, termino magullado por las pelotas y con un ojo morado

Kowalski: Ok...mejor seguimos mañana

Cabo: Bien pensado

Dentro de la pinguinera, Cabo le estaba dando los primeros auxilios a Ben

Cabo: ¿Que te parece si vamos a que comoscas el zoologico?

Ben: *Suspiro*...Bueno, sera mejor que estar aqui agonisando

El primer dia no fue muy bueno pero Cabo decidio tratar de alegrarle un poco el resto del dia a Ben

Cabo: Ok, ese es el habitad de los simios y los del arbol son Phil y Mason

Mason: Hola Cabo, que agradable sorpresa

Cabo: Hola, vine a presentarles a un nuevo amigo, se llama Ben

Mason: ¿Un nuevo pinguino?

Ben: Eh, hola

Phil: *Apreton de manos a aleta*

Ben: Es un placer y tu eres?

Phil:...

Ben: Eh...No me responde

Cabo: Ah, perdon Ben, olvide decirtelo, es que Phil es mudo, el no habla, solo con señas

Ben: Ah, ok, es un placer Phil

Mason: Y ¿Cuando llegaste exactamente al zoologico?

Ben: Esta mañana

Mason: Ha y ¿Por que te vez como...? ¿Como lo dirias Phil?

Phil: *Movimientos de manos*

Mason: Exacto, como carne molida

Cabo: Si es que tubo un duro primer dia, ñ_ñ U

Mason: Bastante duro por ese ojo, si perdonas mi atrevimiento decirlo

Ben: Esta bien, no hay problema

Cabo: Le estoy en señando los al rededores para que conosca mejor su nuevo hogar

Mason: Eso es un lindo gesto de amistad, Cabo

Cabo: Si, es que yo se como se siente ser nuevo, aun recuerdo cuando me asignaron al equipo de Skipper, estaba muy nevioso, no conocia ni a Skipper, ni a Kowalski, ni a Rico pero ahora son mis mejores amigos ^^

Ben: Sabes Cabo eres baste inosente

Ben le regalo a Cabo una sonrrisa de alivio, se sentia mejor pensando que en ese equipo se encontraba alguien que fuera amable con el, el hecho de ser golpeado por Rico y por las pélotas de Kowalski, no le dieron una buena primera imprecion aun que sabe que es su entrenamiento

Mason: Vicitanos cuando quieras

Ben: Gracias

Los pinguinos se retiradon de hay despidiendose de los chimpanses

Ben: Esos dos me calleron bien

Cabo: Son bueno memiferos, ahora vamos te presentare a Skipper

Los dos caminaron hasta el habitad de los lemures, al llegar hay Ben tubo una cara incredula

Ben: Este es habitad de los lemures, ¿No? ¿Por que estamos aqui?

Cabo: como ya te dije, vas a conocer a Skipper

Ben: pero el que hace en el habitad de los lemures?

Cabo: Esta... ayudando a su pareja con el embaraso

Ben: ¿Su pareja?, ¡Un minuto! Si su pareja esta aqui eso quiere decir que es...

Cabo: Ji ji, un lemur

En la mente de Ben trataba de asimilar la nueva informacion

_Pinguino + Lemur = ¿Que demoni...?_

Ben: Esto...si... que es raro

Morice: Ni tanto, he visto cosas mas raras

De la nada aparecio Morice con un tazon lleno de frutas en direccion al habitad

Morice: Hola Cabo, ¿Quien es tu amigo?

Cabo: Bueno, el es Ben, es nuevo en el aquipo

Morice: A si, Skipper ya me conto que tendria a un nuevo recluta

Cabo: Pues si y por cierto el esta aqui ¿no?

Morice: ¿Tienes que preguntar? Pasen

Los chicos siguieron al aye aye a dentro del habitad y llegaron al bar de batidos donde Julien estaba acostado en su silla de bambu y en la barra estaba Skipper bebiendo un cafe y de paso haciendole uno a Julien

Cabo: ¡Hola Skipper!

Skipper: ¿Eh?, Ah, joven Cabo, hola *Notando a Ben* Tu debes ser el nuevo recluta

Ben: Si y si tu eres Skipper, entonces eres mi nuevo lider, temporalmente claro, es un placer señor *Saludo militar*

Skipper: *Saludo militar* Digo lo mismo soldado

Julien: ¿Skipper, que pasa?

Julien se levanto a penas de la silla y noto a Ben

Julien: Valla, una nueva monja, ¿Quien eres enanin?

Ben: ¿Monja?

Cabo: Hay que aceptar que si nos vemos como monjas Ben

Ben: Bueno, si, pero somos militares, nos deben de tratar con respeto

Julien: Pues tu respeta a tu rey

Ben: ¿Rey?

Julien: Morice, presentacion

Morice: Si su magestad; Aqui presentando a su magestad Julien desimo tercero autoproclamado señor de los lemures, Madagascar y New York, etc, etc y etc

Ben: A ver ¿Eres rey de el pais de Magascar, la isla de Mahatam y de todo este zoologico?

Julien: La nueva monja parece ser muy lenta

Ben: ¡Oye! ¿Aquien llamas lento?

Julein: A TI y por no entender eres mas lento, ¡Decidido tu seras "La monja lenta"!

Ben: ¿Que soy que?

Julie: Si, todas las monjas tienen sus nombres; Kowalski es la monja inteligentosa, Rico es la monja del Kaboomi, Cabo es la monja pequeña *Dandole unas palmaditas a la cabeza* y claro *Abrasando a Skipper por detras con una mirada provocativa* Skipper es mi monja sexy

El pobre Skipper sintio como se ruborisaba, la verdad es que siempre le gusto que Julien pensara que el era atractivo pero ese no era el momento para coquetear

Skipper: ¡Julien no es el momento!

Juiien: Cualquier momento es bueno si yo lo digo

Morice: Entendido su magestad

Julien: Monja pequeña, monja lenta, adios

Cabo: mejor nos bamos Ben

Ben: Esta bien

El lemur cuando tiene ganas, tiene ganas, Skipper si trata de luchar un poco contra el pero seder ante los deseos del rey es algo que el a hecho mucho ultimamento pero Skipper a logrado ser el que dirige

Caminando de vuelta a la pinguinera, Ben y Cabo charlaban

Ben: ¿Que le pasa a ese lemur?

Cabo: Por favor, no lo tomes a mal, es que Julien se siente como el rey de todo

Ben: Menudo ego ¬¬ pero ¿Por que "Su majestad" se comporta tan empalagoso con Skipper?

Cabo: Es que es EL su pareja

Ben: ¡¿Que? Pror me dijiste que la pareja de Skipper esta preñado

Cabo: Y lo esta, es... dificil de explicar pero, Julien esta esperando un bebe

Ben: O_O...Este lugar es cada vez mas extraño

Cabo: Se que debe ser muy confuso pero prometo explicartelo mañana, mientras ¿Que tal si vamos a la pinguinera a dormir?

Ben: =_= Ok


	5. Chapter 5

Despues de dies semanas, el embaraso de Julien se izo mas notorio y el entrenamiento del pobre Ben si izo mas dificil, en esta tiempo habian entrenado ya solo cinco cosas de la lista que habia enviado el general Jack y aun quedaban 15 cosas por entrenar

HABITAD DE LOS LEMURES

Julien: Morice ¿Me veo gordo verdad?

Morice: Claro que no su majestad...bueno...un poco

Su alteza compuso una exprecion llorosa por ese comentario

Julien: Morice, por decir que estoy gordo Skipper y yo te ordenamos que...¿Donde esta Skipper?

Morice: Bueno...Su alteza , el rey Skipper se encuentra en habitad de los pinguinos

Julien: Claro, esta con las otras monjas mientras yo estoy aqui con mi pancita creciendo *Snif* ya me decia mi madre Juliana, "Consigue a alguien que no te deje solo por estar con sus amoigotes"

Morice: Su majestad, calma, recuerde que su alteza Skipper, es militar, tiene misiones y cosas asi

El rey Julien se quedo sentado en su trono con el seño fruncido, mientras en el habitad de los pinguinos tenian sus propios problemas

Kowalski: Nos llego la hora

Cabo: Fue un placer conocerlos

Ben: Nos vemos en la otra vida

Skipper: ¡Esta cervido!

Rico: *Traga pesado*

El dia de hoy Skipper decidio cosinar su famosa sorpresa de pescado a sus hombres, por dos raozones, la primera es una recompensa a Ben por su duro entrenamiento y dos, cree que la cosina lo relajaria de todas las tareas que Julien le a impuesto, mientras que los chicos ya pueden escuchar por quien doblan las campanas y es por ellos

Skipper: Adelante, coman mientras este caliente

Mientras Skipper come tranquilamente sus peses, los chicos se miran entre si

Rico, Cabo, Ben: Kowalski, obciones

Kowalski: Ah, Ok...dejenme pensar

Ben: ¿Y si le decmos que no tenemos hambre?

Cabo: No podemos, ya usamos esa excusa tres vecessi la usamos otra vez, Skipper vera un patron

Ben: Entiendo pero me niego a comer esa cosa, una vez fue suficiente

Skipper: ¿Por que no empiensan?

Kowalski: Bueno...es que...queremos esperar un poco para que se enfrie

Skipper: Ok

Kowalski: Muy bien chicos, no hay salida, tendremos que comer

Ben: Estas loco

Cebo: No podemos hacer algo asi

Rico: Ah ha *Negando con la cabeza*

Kowalski: Lo se pero no hay salida

Era un callejon sin salida, cada uno tomaron lentamente un pedaso del pescado de los platos en frente de ellos, sus aletas temblaban mientras sostenian la "Comida", Ben y Cabo tenian caras de querer que la tierra se los comiera, Kowalski se esforsaba por no vomitar por el olor y Rico aun que tiene fama de poder comer practicamente cualquier cosa, esto... es sencillamente demasiado; Sus picos lentamente se abrieron, cerraron fuertemente los ojos para lo que venia y cuando los pescados estaban practicamente dentro de la boca

Julien: ¡SKIPPER!

Kowalski: Salvados

Rico: SI!

Cabo: *Suspiro de alivio*

Ben: Graicas a dios

Julien: Skipper ¿Que haces?

Skipper: Eh...¿Comiendo algo?

Julien: ¿Y por eso me dejas solito?

Skipper: Solo te deje solo 10 minutos

Julien: 10 largos y solitarios minutos

Skipper: Lo siento Julien pero solo vine aqui para...

Julien: ¿Que es ese olor?

Skipper: Es lo que trato de decir, vine aqui para hacer mi sorpresa de pescado

Julien: ¿Sorpresa de pescado?

El lemur cola anillada al notar el plato de Skipper lleno de esos peces tomo un pedaso y se lo comio

Cabo: ¡Julien espe-¡

Cabo se callo ante la mirada de extrañesa que le lanso Skipper

Kowalski: Rico trae el balde

Rico deimediato fue por un balde y lo puso sutilmente serca de Julien para que Skipper no lo notara

Entonces Julien despues de que tragara, tomo el tazon de Skipper y antes de que alguien dijera algo...empeso a devorar todo lo que estaba en el plato

Kowalski se desmayo, Ben le tapo los ojos a Cabo y Cabo tapo los ojos de Ben y Rico fue el que termino por vomitar en el balde, en cuanto Skipper se quedo conhelado al ver a Julien comiendo todo lo que estaba en el plato

En menos de 5 minutos se lo termino todo

Julien: Mmm~, delicioso, ¿Hay mas?

Todos le pasaron sus platos y Julien se sento en la mesa y empeso a comer como si no ubiera un mañana

Skipper: ¿Te...gusta?

Julien: Si...Esta dlicioso...Skipper ¿Por que no me dijiste que eras tan buen cosinero? *Voca llena*

Es la primera vez que alguien le dice eso, increiblemente se le brillaron los ojos por ese alago

Cabo: *Tratando que Kowalski despierte* Kowalski...¿Por que...?

Kowalski: An...tojos...de...embaraso,creo

Eso fue por mucho una de las cosas mas extrañas que habian visto, hasta que finalmente Julien se lleno

Julien: El rey esta contento y llenito

Kowalski: Ah...Skipper, que tal si vas al habitad de los lemures para asegurarte que Morice y Mort no allan roto el trono como la ultima vez

Skipper: Eh, ok, te veo en el habitad Julien *Se va por la puerta principal*

Julien: Bueno, ¿Quieren algo?

Kowalski: Julien...por favor quedate quieto

Julien: ¿Que estan asien...?

Antes de que Julien terminara su frase Kowalski prosedio a realisar un labado de estomago, tanta sorpresa de pescado simpemente no podia ser bueno para el bebe.

El tiempo pasaba y el embaraso de Julien prosperaba junto con todo lo que implicaba (apetito extraño y cambios de humor) y el entrenamiento de Ben con el, para este momento todo era cuestion de equilibrio.

Kowalski: Ahora Ben tienes que crusar esta cuerda de un extremo al otro

Ben: Tengo cara de sirquero

Cabo: Toma esto te ayudara

Cabo le paso una barra de madera a Ben para que la usara de contrapeso

Ben: Creo que esto responde mi pregunta

Ben dio un paso adelante y puso un pie en la cuerda

Ben: Maldita cuerda floja

Cabo: Tu puedes Ben

Rico: (silbando tema cirsense)

Ben: ¡Rico!

Rico: Perdon

Ben daba sus primeros banboleantes pasos por la cuerda tratando de no caer al agua y debia reconoser que aunque era difisil el baston alludaba

Cabo: Lo estas asiendo bien Ben continua asi

La cuerda se movia mucho y cada paso era difisil de dar pero Ben mantubo su equilibrio y asi logro llegar finalmente al otro extremo

Kowalski: Felisidades Ben ahora biene la parte difisil

Ben: ¿Como que parte difisil?

Kowalski: Beras el baston te alludo a conservar el equilibrio, pero ahora tendras algo mas de dificultad

En ese momento Cabo le paso un tason a Ben

Ben: ¿Para que es esto?

Kowalski: Es simple, ahora tendras que atravesar la cuerda de un extremo a otro mientras bebes el contenido de este tason con una mano, si lo logras considera pasada esta materia

Ben: No habla enserio verdad Cabo?

Cabo: Descuida Ben estoy seguro que podras lograrlo

Dando nuevamente el primer paso por la cuerda ahora sin la ayuda del baston era mas difisil y teniendo que balansear un tason con sopa sin derramarlo, todo esto era ridiculamente difisil.

Rico: augaru bebe

Ben trato de asercarse al tason, perdio un poco el equilibrio pero la recupero rapidamente y bebio del tazon, cada que abansaba bebia un poco mas, ese sabor era extraños pero no desagradable o eso creia

Kowalski: Lo hace bastante bien,por cierto Cabo ¿Donde sacaste ese tazon?

Cabo: Estaba en el refrigerador detras de la mayonesa, junto al ketchup, a la izquierda de la ensalada de col

Kowalski: (¿detras de la mayonesa, junto al ketchup, a la izquierda de la ensalada de col?) ¡OH NO!

Cabo: ¿Que?

Kowalski: ¡Cabo ese tason es mio! Es un resipiente en donde guardaba germenes experimentales

Y con eso Ben perdio el equilibrio y se le ejecuto otro labado de estomago

Cabo: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO

Ben: Esta bien Cabo tu no lo sabias

Cabo: Kowalski ¿se pondra bien?

Kowalski: Si en como una semana

Cabo: Ben te prometo que te cuidare hasta que te recuperes

Ben: Cabo no tienes que...

Cabo: Claro que si, es mi culpa que esto alla pasado

Ben: Esta bien si tu insistes


	6. capitulo extra

Cabo: ¿Quieres sopa Ben?

Ben: Grasias Cabo

Cabo: ¿Quieres otra almoada?

Ben: No grasias

Cabo: ¿Te doy aire?

Ben: No tienes que aserlo

Cabo: No te preocupes

Desde aquel dia Cabo abia sido demasiado serbisial, cumpliendo cada capricho de Ben, inclullendo los que no pedia. En otras palabras Ben no pedia Cabo se antisipaba a sus deseos, Ben se sentia bastante culpable sentia que se aprobechaba de Cabo, pero Cabo se veia muy felis de aser todas esas cosas

Cabo: Mira Ben te teji un sueter

Ben: Ahh...grasias

Cabo: Pontelo el azul te quedara bien

Se los dije y claro que otros animales abian empesado a notar como Cabo cuidaba a Ben tan celosamente.

La junta del almasen ya abia inisiado y todos lo animales ya estaba ahi, bueno casi, Ben y Cabo estaban retrasados y mientrastanto los animales daban un tema fuera de los intinerarios (chismes)

Mason: En mi opinion me parese muy amable de parte de Cabo el querer cuidar a Ben eso demuestra su gran compañerismo

Burt: A mi me parese que lo cuida demasiado, por lo que escuche le de de desayunar, de almorsar, de senar, parese como su mama

Kowalski: Cabo se siente mal porque accidentalmente le dio de comer uno de mis experimentos, se siente culpable

Marleen: Puede ser, pero creo que el esta asiendo esto por gusto y no por culpa, creo que a el le gusta aser sentir bien a Ben

Kowalski: ¿Que quieres desir Marleen?

Julien: Yo creo que es bueno que la monja lenta tenga un sirbiente

Skipper: Cola anillada Cabo no es el sirviente de Ben, le esta ayudando porque simplemente quiere

Marleen: Puede ser, pero quisas sea otra cosa

Skipper: Explicate Marleen

Marleen: Esque creo que tal ves, Cabo esta...como desirlo, tal ves esta empesando a sentir "algo" por Ben

Skipper: ¿Que quieres desir con algo?

Marleen: ^/^ *Sonrrojada*

Julien: ¿QUIERES DESIR QUE...?

En ese momento todos lo entendieron y pusieron una cara de anonadasion

Mientras en la pinguinera

Ben: Cabo, no tienes que esperarme, terminare mi baño en un momento

Cabo: No te preocupes

Ben: ¿Acaso tu tambien quieres darte un baño?

Cabo: Bueno solo te estoy esperando...em ¿te tallo la espalda?

Ben: Bueno...no alcanso, esta bien pasa

Cabo entrando al baño, Ben estaba parado debajo de la regadera, Ben estaba bastante sonrojado por todo esto; sin darle importancia Cabo tomo una esponja y empeso a frotar la espalda de Ben

Cabo: Eso es, manteniendolo limpio

Ben: Eso es muy relajante Cabo

Cabo: Debo felisitarte Ben, has progresado mucho en tu entrenamiento, en unos meses seras un soldado egemplar

Ben: Grasias Cabo, pero no estoy tan seguro, aun no puedo derrotar a Rico en el sumo y ya me labaron el estomago, no estoy seguro si realmente llegare a ser un soldado como quiere mi padre

Cabo: Sabes que eso no es verdad

Ben: ¿Acaso conoces a mi padre?

Cabo: No pero estoy seguro que el piensa que seras un gran soldado y yo tambien lo pienso, se que te haras de un gran rango algun dia incluso me atreberia decir que superadas a tu padre

Ben se sorrojo sonoramente con las palabras del joven Cabo y cuando Cabo se dio cuenta de sus palabras se sorrojo tanto o mas que el mismo Ben

Ben: Gra...gracias, Cabo

Cabo: Bueno...eh... que ire a

Cabo hiba ir por una toalla pero entonces se resbalo de la orilla de la tina y callo dentro , Ben se dio la vuelta para ver por que Cabo se corto de pronto con su frase, cuando el joven cadete se le callo axidentalmente encima

Ben: ¿Estas bien?, Cabo

Cabo: Si lo estoy, perdon

Entonces se dieron cuenta que al caerse encima, terminaron abrasados, que izo que su sorrojo se hiciera mas fuerte

Ben: ...Yo...

Cabo: ...Ben..yo...

El agua calienta caia rapidamenre sobre ellos, sus corazones bombeaban y su conciensia se nublaba con el vapor; sus mentes se apagaron y sus cuerpos se movieron por su propia boluntad, sus mentes estaban totalmente en blanco a medida que sus rostros se asercaban cada ves mas, solo serraron los ojos en anticipasion y entonces

Kowalski: Oigan Ben, Cabo ¿Por que tardan tanto...? *Abriendo la puerta*

Ben y Cabo se detubieron en seco al notar la precencia de Rico y Kowalski en la puerta, los corazones de los dos pinguinos mojados se detuvieron al igual que su respiracion; Mientras que lentamente Kowalski cerraba la puerta sin decir ni una palabra

EN EL ALMACEN

Skipper: ¿Donde estan Cabo y Ben?

Rico y kowalski se vieron el uno al otro con los ojos como platos

Kowalski, Rico: ¡Clasificado!

EN LA PINGUINERA

Cabo estaba sentado en el suelo sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar y lo que estaba apunto de pasar

Cabo: ¿Que...que...estuvimos por hacer?

Ben: No estoy muy seguro...

Ben: Kowalski y Rico...no crees que...

Cabo: Ojala que no, ellos...no son...chismosos

Estubieron en silencio por unos minutos, Ben estaba repasando mentalmente lo que habia ocurrido, si no ubiera sido porque Kowalski y Rico entraron sin avisar, el y Cabo...se ubieran besado, no podia imaginarse que algo asi estuviera apunto de suseder pero...no le molestaba la idea, Cabo ha sido el mejor amigo que a tenido en mucho tiempo, desde que lo conocio lo apollado mucho en su entrenamiento, era muy amable con el y era muy agradable, cuando fue su primera vez en la rutina de "Bonito y gordito" Ben no tenia idea de que hacer pero Cabo lo ayudo, solo saludo al principio pero Cabo le dio unas intrucciones de las rutinas que normalmente hacen frente a los humanos, fue un poco vergonsoso hacerse ver adorable pero fue un exito; Le a ayudado tanto que se sintio culpable de no haber hecho nada por el

Por la parte de Cabo, el estaba confundido, no se le habia ocurrido pensar en Ben mas alla de un amigo o alguien que lo entendiera por ser el Cabo, no tenia idea de porque habia hiso lo que hiso pero...lo queria volver hacer

Ben: Cabo yo-

Cabo: Ben yo-

Ben: Habla tu-

Cabo: Habla tu-

Cabo: Mejor...habla tu

Ben: Ok, Cabo *Rascandose la parte de atras de la cabeza*...yo... lo que paso, bueno, lo que Hiba a pasar

Cabo: Si, eso...yo...

Ben: Si lo se, lo que HIBA a pasar, yo...yo

No podia decirlo pero el tono de su voz lo demostraba

Cabo: Ben...lo siento, no...se lo que me paso, creo que...me deje llevar o algo asi

La verdad es que Cabo quiere mucho a Ben pero no lo quiere hacer sentir incomodo

Ben: Entonces...tu no, es decir...yo...a ti no te

Cabo: Bueno, me agradas mucho, no creas que no pero... de esa forma *Mira el piso avergonsado*

Ben sabia que Cabo no le estaba contando toda la verdad pero penso que seria mejor hablar de esto en otro momento

Ben: Cabo...mejor salgamos de aqui, se estaran preguntando por que nos tardamos

Cabo: eh...Ok

Y asi Cabo y Ben inisiaron su silencioso viaje a la reunion en un bago intento por evitar pensar en lo ocurrido, pero cuando llegaron todos los presentes se les quedaron mirando, no porque Rico y Kowalski ubieran hablado, sino simplemente por todo el chisme que andaba sirculando por ahi

Ben: (susurando) Cabo no crees que Rico y Kowalski hallan hablado

Cabo: (susurando) No...no lo se

Skipper: ¡Firmes soldados!

Cabo y Ben se alertaron

Skipper: ¿Por que razon se tardaron tanto en benir?

Cabo: Em,...Skipper mira yo...

Ben: Fue mi culpa

Cabo se volteo a ver a Ben

Ben: Yo me retrase y Cabo no quiso venir sin mi, fue mi culpa

Skipper: Muy bien Ben, considera tus vacasiones terminadas, vuelbes a tu entrenamiento a primera hora mañana

Ben: Si señor

Skipper: Ben Cabo vallan con los demas esta reunion ya se retraso demasiado

Cabo no podia entender del todo porque Ben se hecho toda la culpa, tal ves era su forma de desir que sentia lo mismo o tal ves era solo la culpa hablando, cualquiera que fuera la razon le dio algo de felisidad en el caos que se habia buelto su corazo.


	7. Chapter 7

Un par de dias pasaron y el aire que se respiraba entre Ben y Cabo era tan tenso que se podia cortar con un cuchillo pero apesar de eso trataban de fingir que nada paso, lo que paso en la bañera era por el extraño ecsenario en que se encontraron y que se dejaron llevar por eso, pero los rumores de ellos se seguian escuchando, Kowalski y Rico no dijeron en ningun momento lo que vieron en el baño pero claro, ellos pensaban que habia algo pero preferian no meter sus picos en el asunto

Mientras que en el habitad de los lemures Julien estaba durmiendo una siesta, dandole a su esposo un momento de descanso

Skipper: *Suspiro* Esto es increiblemente mas duro que los entrenamientos de la academia de la Antartica

Morice: Atender al rey es un trabajo de tiempo completo, ¿Acaso pensaste que seria como en una de tus misiones? ¬¬

Skipper: Bueno...no pero no me imagine que seria tan cansado pero si, debi esperar esto despues de todo el es muy caprichoso

Morice: Mmm~...Oye Skipper puedo preguntarte algo?

Skipper: Claro, siempre y cuando no sea algo del demente delfin o de Dinamarca

Morice: No, no es nada de eso, queria preguntarte, ¿Como te enamoraste de Julien? Sin ofender pero siempre los vi a los dos como archienemigos

Skipper puso una pequeña sonrrisa al recordar las peleas que habian tenido, discutian hasta por lo mas pequeño

Skipper: Ok... se que peleabamos mucho pero siempre me parecio divertido pelear con el y ademas de un modo u otro terminabamos juntos como equipo, creo que no me daba cuenta en ese entonces pero... disfrutaba estar con el, realmente me ubiera enfadado si alguien mas ubiera estado con el y esa forma tan ralajante de ver todo es desestresante creo que si no fuera por el me ubiera vuelto loco por el estres

En el pasado, siempre parecia que el destino ponia a esos dos en situaciones en que se nesecitaran el uno al otro, tal vez el Dr. Espiraculo si pudo ver algo que los demas no vieron

Morice: Cierto pero tambien el era parte de ese estres

Skipper: JA, si es verdad

En ese pequeño momento Julien dio un pequeño gruñido

Skipper: Debe de tener una pesadilla

Skipper se levanto de uno de los bancos de la barra de batidos y camino hasta la cama inflable y puso una aleta en la frente de Julien

Skipper: Tranquilo, yo estoy aqui

Julien: m~...Ski...pper

EL rey se tranquiliso de inmediato al escuchar la voz del pinguino, Skipper se sento al lado de Julien, simplemente se le quedo mirando un ratito pensando en lo mucho que habian vivido y que pronto tendran a un joven cadete y principe

En lo personal, Morice piensa que es mucho mejor que esos dos se quieran que aguantar sus pleitos dia y noche

Mientras en el habitad de los pinguinos, las cosas eran diferente, Cabo estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo unos cuantos pescados, mientras que Ben estaba a sus espaldas practicando sus poses de defensa, siempre uno volteaba a ver al otro pero voltaba la cabeza rapidamente cuando el otro le hiba a dirigir la mirada, ambos se sentian terriblemente confundidos y para Kowalski y Rico que han estado viendo esta escena por mas de 10 minutos se estaban cansando de eso

Rico: *Susurrando* ¿Cuando mas durar?

Kowalski: *Susurrando* No lo se pero espero que hagan algo de una buena vez

Pero Cabo y Ben solo se seguian mirando casi como si se entendieran de alguna forma pero era obio que era que trataban de no comunicarese.

Kowalski y Rico ya abian visto este problema de comunicasion con Skipper y Julien y sabian exactamente que aser al respecto

Kowalski: Muy bien, nos bamos de aqui

Ben: ¡¿Que? ¿a donde ban?

Kowalski: Es que tenemos algo importante que aser en el...¡RICO!

Y Rico solto una bomba de humo

Y asi se quedaron solos, pasaron la un largo tiempo tratando de que el otro diera el primer paso, hasta que Ben dijo algo

Ben: C.c. yo (VAMOS TONTO, DI ALGO, CUALQUIER COSA, LO QUE SEA!)

Si el aire antes estaba denso ahora estaba solido literalmente aogandolos a los dos

Cabo: Ben, yo...es que queria que desirte que no queria lo que yo fue que paso y por no tener la que...

Ben: Cabo, piensa y luego habla

Cabo: Yo...lo...siento

Ben: ¿sientes que?

Cabo: Lo que paso en la bañera, juro que nunca abia echo algo asi, no se que me paso es que...

Ben: Tranquilo Cabo, no estoy enojado, lo que paso deseguro solo nos dejamos llebar por el momento

Cabo: Si, si fue solo el momento

Ben: Y ese momento ya paso

Cabo: Si, si

Ben: Asi que volvamos a nuestras vidas normales

Cabo: Si, normal

Ben: Como si nada ubiera pasado

Cabo: Si

Y sin poder contenerse mas se lansaron el uno contra el otro y se dejaron llevar por lo que sentian, lansando todas sus dudas y preocupasiones por la ventana, en un abraso irrompible almenos hasta que marleen aparesio

Marleen: Hola chicos, ¿que estan asiendo?

Por la sorpresa que les causo Marlene, casi se calleron, pero se recuperaron rapidamente

Ben: marlene ¿por que apareses tan derrepente?

Marleen: Es que no los habia visto en todo el dia y me preguntaba donde estaban

Ben: No es tan tarde como para que te preocupes

Marleen: pero si son las 6:00 de la tarde

Cabo: ¡¿LAS 6:00? (¿nos abrasamos durante 3 horas)

Ben: Bueno, pero aun asi ¡LAS 6:00 DE LA TARDE! ¡POR TODOS LOS, MI ENTRENAMIENTO!

Efectibamente, ase 3 horas Skipper, Kowalski y Rico estaba en el parque esperando a Ben para un entrenamiento al que el nunca aparesio

Ben: Dios, Skipper va a matarme y le enviara las sobras a mi padre para terminar el trabajo

Ben se golpeo la cara con la aleta, sabiendo el lio en el que se acababa de meter, en ese momento hablo cabo.

Cabo: Marleen ¿por casualidad viste a los chicos?

Marleen: Si creo que benian hasia aca

Ben: Marleen, por fabor tienes que esconderme en tu havitat, ten compasion

El pobre Ben estaba suplicando e increiblemente el puso la mirada tierna que le enseño Cabo

Marleen: Aw~ por supuesto pequeño, puedes quedarte con migo

Ben: Muchas grasi... un momento, ¿me dijiste pequeño?

Cabo: Es que pusiste esa mirada tierna Ben

Ben: ¿Mirada tierna? ¡AH! ¡Quitate! ¡quitate! ¡quitate!

Ben se froto fuerte para poder quitarse esa mirada(lo asia sentir penoso) Cabo guio a Ben y a marleen a una de las salidas de emergensia, el plan era que Cabo trataria de retrasar a Skipper y a los demas lo sufisiente como para que Ben y Marleen pudieran llegar al habitat de las nutrias.

Cabo: Muy bien, todos entienden el plan¿ verdad?

Ben: Afirmatibo

Marleen: Esta bien

Cabo: Muy bien, empiesa la operasion "escabullirse"

Dejando la salida de emerensia atras y estando afuera, Cabo busca con la mirada a sus compañeros, no se le iso un problema, estaban caminando hasia el abitat en tonces el joben Cabo se desliso para crear la distraccion

Cabo: Hola chicos ¿que los trae por aqui?

Skipper: Tu y el cabo Ben, se debieron a ver aparesido hace horas

Cabo: Eeeesque, ocurrieron cosas

Skipper: ¿que cosas?

Cabo: Esque estubimos en una charla muy interesabte y se nos fue el tiempo

Skipper: ¿Y de que ablaron?

Cabo:...Canada

Skipper: ¿¡Canada? Y ¿que tiene Canada que los mantubo tan ocupados?

Cabo: Emmmm~ su himno nacional, es tan lindo y pasifico, no como el de aca

Kowalski: Bueno el himno nacinal Canadiense siertamente es uno muy...

Skipper: Kowalski no me digas que de hecho crees lo que Cabo esta disiendo

Rico: O CANADA! O CANADA!

Skipper: Rico ¿tu tambien?

La paranoia de Skipper estaba atacando pero Cabo contraataco con una mirada tierna

Skipper: Ten mucho cuidado joben Cabo, te estare vigilando

La paranoia de Skipper avia probado ser a prueba de ternura, pero al menos la distraccion duro lo sufisiente como para que Ben llegara al habitat de Marleen

EN EL HABITAT DE LAS NUTRIAS

Ben: Grasias, Marleen

Marleen: No hay de que Ben y dime, ¿tu y Cabo que estaban asiendo realmente?

Ben: No escuchaste, Canada

Marleen: Por favor Ben, puedes confiar en mi

Ben: No estoy tan seguro, hemos escuchado muchos chismes

Marleen: Yo no he dicho nada

Ben: ¬¬

Marleen: De acuerdo, tal ves chisme e un poquito, pero lo que me digas ahora sera totalmente confidensial

Ben: ¿Me lo prometes?

Marleen: Como Manfredi y Jonson lo juro por los espitirus del sielo

MAS HAYA DE LAS ESTRELLAS

Rahona: Se acaba de condenar

DEBUELTA AL HABITAT

Ben: Muy bien Marleen, te lo dire la verdad es que ultimamente me he sentido un poco...atraido por C.c.

Marleen: ¡LO SAVIA!

Ben: CCCCCCCCHHHHHHH

Marleen: (susurando) lo siento, pero tenia sospechas

Ben: O genial

Marleen: Y ¿que hay de Cabo? ¿el siente algo?

Ben: Bueno...supongo (ultimamente los dos terminamos siempre de esa forma)

Marleen: Balla, entonces ustedes dos son

Ben: ¡¿QUE? NO, no somos

Marleen: Pero quieres ¿no?

Ben: Tal ves, pero ¿que le podria desir a mi padre?

Marleen: ¿?

Ben: Quiero desir, solo le llamo y digo: Hola papa sebas me enamore de uno de los miembros de este escuadron ¿puedo quedarme aqui y vivir con el?

Marleen: Tengo que darte un punto por eso Ben, pero tal ves tu padre lo entienda

Ben: Se ve que tu no lo conoses, si le digo eso de seguro me mandara a Hoboken

Marleen: Tienes un autentico problema en tus aletas

Ben: Y me lo dises a mi

Marleen: Y ¿que vas a haser?

Ben: Pues~ ya pensare en algo


	8. Chapter 8

Unos dias despues, en la mañana, resien cuando el sol mandaba sus primeros rallos calidos hacia el Zoologico, los pinguinos ya estaban en su rutina de precaliento

Skipper: Muy bien, Ben como aller faltaste a tu entrenamiento por tu platica con el joven Cabo, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido hoy. El dia de hoy mejoraras con los planeadores y tienes mucho que mejorar.

Ben: Si skipper (saludo militar)

Skipper: Kowalski, equipalo

Kowalski: Recuerda mantener las aletas firmes y agitar mucho con tu cadera para tener el impulso necesario

Ben: Gracias Kowalski

Cabo: No te preocupes Ben, yo puedo aserlo no es tan difisil

Ben queria ablar con Cabo, pero como todos los demas estaban ahi presentes tubo que callar por el momento

Kowalski: Tu trabajo es sobrebolar nuestro abitat, luego por el de el elefante, el del rinoseronte, el de los simios y bolber hasta aqui, asi de simple

Ben: Simple (claro)

Skipper: En posision

Ben inclino sus piernas y extendio sus alas

Skipper: Inisiando el mobimiento de bote

Ben empeso a agitarse con fuerza

Skipper: Listo...DESPEGUE

Ben respiro ondo y despego del suelo dirigiendose hacia los cielos

Burt: Hola Ben

Ben: ¡Buenos dias burt! (deacuerdo, todo bien hasta ahora)

Sobrebolando el avitat de los rinoserotes

Rino: Ben ¿que estas asiendo?

Ben: Estoy en mi entrenamiento ahereo

Rino: Por lo que se los pinguinos no vuelan

Ben: Para que crees que son los planeadores

Sobrevolando el avitat de los simios

Ben: Ohoh

Skipper: ¿Que susede Ben? Estas perdiendo altitud

Ben: Lo se Skipper, mi ala derecha se entumesio y se me esta agotando el gas

Cabo: Ben tienes que recuperrarte

Ben: No puedo Maiday me voy a estrellar

Skipper: Kowalski ubicasion

Kowalski: Justo ensima del avitat de los simimios

Skipper: Equipo muebanse

Ben: Auxilio me voy aaaaa~!

Phil: (señas)

Mason: Si yo tambien lo oigo, suena como si...

CHOQUE!

Ben: Hola Phil, Mason, ¿como estan?

Mason: Bien, Ben ¿que estas aseindo?

Ben: Estrellandome, perdon Phil

Phil: (señales)

Mason: Phil dise que

Ben: Descuida, no es necesario tradusir, esta escrito en toso su rostro

Lo que Phil estaba disiendo era ¡QUITATE DE ENSIMA!.

Ben se lebanto y se sacudio el cuerpo

Ben: Perdon, no pude controlar el planeador

Skipper: Se nota

Sin que se dieran cuenta Skipper y los demas ya avian llegado al lugar

Skipper: ¿Que fue eso soldado?

Ben: Lo siento señor, perdi el control no volvera a pasar

Skipper: Claro que no volvera a pasar, yo me asegurare de ello, asi que ahora volberas a ponerte ese planeador y haras la rutina de nuevo

Cabo: Skipper, ¿no crees que estas siendo un poquito duro con el?, digo acaba de sufrir un choque

Skipper: No, cadetes blandos como estos requieren acciones duras asi que ¡Ben! ¿listo?

Ben: En un momento Skipper

Debido lo ocurrido la noche anterior la paranoia de Skipper estaba por las nubes, sabia que Cabo y Ben le estaban ocultando algo por ello estaba siendo tan duro

Mason: (Susurrando) Cabo, mejor trae a Julien

Cabo: (Susurrando) No se puede, los de cuidados animales se llevaron a Julien a la enfermeria por su embarazo, quieren saber como paso

Mason: (Susurrando) ¿Y Skipper sabe eso?

Cabo: (Susurrando) No realmente, le dijimos que se fue a una fiesta, si se entera que esta en la enfermeria, hara un escandalo para sacarlo de hay

Mason: Buen punto

Ben: Ah... no-puedo en deresar bien el ala

Cabo: Te ayudo

El joven Cabo se le acerco para ayudarlo, Mason y Phil vieron esta escena con caras pensativas y enternacidas, ellos tambien habian escuchado los rumores de esos dos y la idea de dos niños enamorados les paracia muy tierna

Mason: *Suspiro* El amor joven

Ben: Ya esta, gracias Cabo

Cabo: No fue nada

Ellos seguien tratandose como buenos amigos pero en su interior Cabo estaba sumamente confundido, sus sentimientos y pensamientos estaban incontrolables, Ben le agrada mucho, de verdad mucho pero...por desgracia... no a olvidado del todo a Skipper

Ben, por otra parte ya habia organisado su mente y su corazon... se habia enamorado del joven Cabo, ahora que entendia sus sentimientos por el, ahora quiere intentar tener al menos una cita con el

En cuanto repararon los planeadores regresaron al avitat de los pinguinos y reinisiaron el entrenamiento pero la mente de Ben no se podia consentrar en el entrenamiento. El joven pinguino estaba tratando de pensar en como pedirle una cita a su mejor amigo pero claro que por su distraccion se paso todo el entrenamiento estrellandoce contra las paredes y Skipper se estaba molestando

Skipper: Por el amor de mi madre pinguina, Ben lo estas haciendo todo mal

Ben: Lo lamento mucho, es que... tengo muchas cosas en mi mente

Skipper: Pues sacalas, para aser esto uno debe concentrarce

Ben: Si señor

Skipper entro a la pinguinera seguido por Cabo que le dio una rapida mirada a Ben, desde hace dias que Ben trataba estar a solas con Cabo para hablar pero por la paranolla de Skipper nunca tubo la oprtunidad

FLASH BACK

Era de noche, como por las ocho de la tarde y Cabo estaba viendo la televicion, Rico estaba a fuera paseando en el auto con su muñeca, Kowalski estava en su laboratorio, hace poco logro obtener una pequeña muestra de la posima de los espiritus del cielo y no queria salir de su laboratorio hasta averiguar que cosa era pero su amada cienia no podria averiguar que clase de liquido era ese y Skipper estaba tratando de dormir a Julien que tenia insobnio, sin nadie en el cuarto Ben podria intentar hablar con Cabo

Ben: Eh... ¿Que...estas viendo?

Cabo: Una pelicula

Ben: ¿Puedo...acompañarte?

Cabo: Ah... claro

Cabo trataba de concentrarse en la película pero no podía estar tranquilo con Ben sentado a su lado, se sintió ruborizar un poco, lo que lo puso aun mas nervioso

Ben: Ehm... ¿Cabo?

Cabo: ¿si?

Ben: Cabo, He querido hablar contigo desde hace dias

Cabo: Pero hablamos todos los dias

Ben: No, me refiero a hablar a solas…. Es que….quiero decirte que….

Cabo: …

Ben: Quiero decirte que…. Creo que me gustas

Cabo: ¡¿?

Ben: Y…. pienso que….debes sentir…. Lo mismo, así que

Cabo: Detente…. Por favor…. No digas mas

Ben: Pero Cabo-

Cabo: Ben, yo… tu me agradas mucho pero….. A mi me gusta….. Alguien mas

Ben: ¿Qué? ¿Qui….quien es?

Cabo: Es que…es…..

¡ KABOOM !

Cabo: ¡¿Kowalski?

Kowalski: Ese…. Liquido… es mas inestable…. De lo uno pensaria

Cabo se levanto rapidamente y fue corriendo a auxiliar a Kowalski, dejando a Ben con la duda, "¿Quién_ es que le gusta?" Esa pregunta se le quedo imprecnada en el cerebro, la única manera de averiguar a quien se referia Cabo sera averiguarlo el mismo_

_Mientras el embarazo de Julien avanza mas y mas_

_Mort: ¡EL rey se ve redondo!_

_Julien: Morice…._

_Morice: Deimediato alteza_

_El aye aye tomo la cola de Mort y lo llevo hacia el otro lado del zoológico pero el rey se sentia muy triste debido a que su figura delgada habia desaparecido_

_Julien: (Tono lloroso) Estoy gordo…._

_Skipper: Tranquilo, esto es normal, cuando nazca el pequeño soldado, te veras como antes, solo hay que esperar_

_Julien: ¡Odio esperar! Apenas si puedo caminar y mover mi bote ¿No puede nacer ya?_

_Skipper: Me temo que no es tan simple_

_Julien: AAAAWWWW!…..Me veo panson…. Ya no soy sexy_

_Skipper: Eh…claro, que lo sigues siendo_

_Julien: ¡LO DUDASTE!_

_Skipper: En verdad, sin importar lo que te ocurra siempre te vere….sexy_

_Julien: ¿Lo dices enserio?_

_Julien dijo eso con la cara mas tierna que jamás habia puesto_

_Skipper: En serio, ¿Por qué le mentiria al rey del zoologico?_

_En ese momento lo que mas deseaba Julien era abrasar y besar a Skipper con todo su real corazon cuando de pronto sintio un horrible dolor en su cuerpo_

_Julien: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

_Skipper: ¡Julien! ¿Qué pasa?_

_Julien: Mi…. Cuerpo me…..duele mucho_

_Skipper: Te llevare con Kowalski, el descubrirá que te pasa_

_Skipper le levanto ofreciéndole ambas aletas y caminaron hasta el habitad de los pinguinos_

_Julien: Como duele…..duele mucho_

_Skipper: Aguanta, ya casi llagamos_

_Julien: Pe … pero ¡Skipper!_

_EL rey le mostro su mano a Skipper y se paraliso al ver la mano del lemur llena de sangre, algo estaba pasando con Julien_

_Julien: Ya no…. Puedo mas…._

_Skipper: De acuerdo….._

_EL pingüino levanto a Julien con todas sus fuerzas y corrio hasta el habitad; Al llegar hay los pinguinos quedaron sin habla al ver al cola anillada sangrando _

_Skipper: ¡Kowalski! ¡Has algo, AHORA!_

_Kowaski: De- De inmediato_

_EL cientifico del grupo levo a Julien dentro de su laboratorio, los demas solo podian estar afuera esperando, si algo odiaba Skipper, es estar sentado sin poder hacer nada por nadie y mucho menos por su pareja_

_Skipper: Julien….._

_Mentalmente te preguntaba desesperadamente que le pasaba a su esposo pero por desgracia solo podia esperar a que Kowalski saliera con su diagnostico _


	9. Chapter 9

Skipper solo daba bueltas sumido en sus pensamientos, se sentia como si estubiera en la sala de espera de un hospital lo que lo asia todabia peor, ya avian pasado 3 horas desde que Julien avia entrado en el laboratorio de Kowalski y no avian noticias desde entonces

Cabo: Skipper, mejor sientate, has estado caminando durante 3 horas ¿no estas cansado?

Skipper apenas si escucho a Cabo, pero la verdad era que si estaba cansado, pero tenia que seguir caminando, tenia que mantener su mente sentrada en algo, lo que sea, si se permitia descansar un segundo empesaria a pensar en el estado de Julien y podria acabar por enloqueser de preocupasion

Skipper: Estoy bien joben Cabo

Ninguno en la abitacion se sentia menos preocupado de lo que estaba Skipper, todos estaban sentados en el suelo esperando a que Kowalski saliera y degera algo pero ya asia ase tiempo que todo estaba en un silensio total.

Para Cabo ver a Skipper asi de preocupado le resultaba terrible y tambien estaba preocupado por Julien, nunca avia visto a nadie sangrar asi

Cabo: Skipper ¿que tal si comemos algo? Eso quisas nos pueda tranquilisar un poco

Skipper: No tengo ambre

Por Ben el tambien estaba bastante pensatibo, por Julien y por el mismo Cabo "¿que le susedia al lemur? ¿Cabo estaba enamorado de quien?" esas dos preguntas eran las unicas cosas en las que podia pensar.

Todos pensaban en tocar la puerta y preguntarle a Kowalski que ocurria, pero nadie lo asia por miedo de que pudieran arruinar el proseso.

Ase un buen tiempo Morice y Mort binieron a ver cual era la situasion del rey, ambos quedaron bastante impactados, Mort paresia querer llorar. Los pinguinos les digeron que era mejor que ellos estubieran en el abitat de los lemures, si los humanos notaran que no abia ninguno sospecharian demasiado asi que ellos le encargaron su Rey a Skipper.

Por lo menos pasaron otros 30 minutos hasta que Kowalski salio del laboratorio

Kowalski: Ya termine

Skipper: ¡Kowalski! ¿como esta Julien? ¡DIMELO AHORA!

Kowalski: Tranquilo Skipper, el esta bien, esta dormido en este momento

Cabo: ¿Que le sucedio?

Kowalski: Por poco y entra en labor de parto

Skipper: Entonces el bebe...

Kowalski: Tambien esta bien Skipper, pero por poco y ninguno de los dos lo cuenta, Julien nesesita reposo absoluto, ninguna clase de actibidad fuerte o podria pasar otra ves

Skipper: ¿Que clase de actividad?

Kowalski: Pues nada de corre, saltar o bailar. Nada de eso

Skipper: Dudo que pueda controlarse

Kowalski: Pues tendras que alludarlo a que se controle

Skipper: Lo superbisare dia y noche ¿cuando despertara?

Kowalski: En unas horas

Ben: Por sierto Kowalski ¿sabes por que paso esto?

Kowalski: Creo que el problema ocurrio porque su cuerpo no esta diseñado para tener un bebe, seguramente el liquido que le dieron los alie...

Skiper: ¬¬

Kowalski: Esta bien, los "espiritus" es de afecto progresibo, este sige acomodando su cuerpo para mantener al niño

Skipper: ¿Kowalski puedo...

Kowalski: Claro Skipper puedes pasar a verlo

Kowalski: Bueno creo que todos aqui nos meresemos un descanso

Kowalski tenia razon, siertamente todos estaban exaustos por lo ocurrido y nesesitaban descansar todos fueron a dormir excepto Skipper quien se quedo en la cama con Julien toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Ben quien desidio prepararse algo para desayunar, pero luego de pensarlo un segundo desidio tambien prepararle algo a Cabo, tambien de paso fue a ver como se encontraban Skipper y Julien y ambos dormian plasidamente, parese que Julien durmio mas de la cuenta al darse cuenta que dormia junto a su esposo.

Ben preparo un par de cafes de robalo y se preparaba para despertar a Cabo cuando lo escucho ablando entre sueños

Cabo:...c...skipper...va...a...estar...bien

Ben le extraño ese dialogo, pero luego lo penso un poco, durante el axidente de Julien Cabo se veia mas preocupado por Skipper que por su esposo y siempre desde que el avia llegado paresia ver y tratar a Skipper con sierto cariño, todo era tan claro Cabo estaba enamorado de Skipper y aunque el se ubiera casado Cabo avia sido incapas de superar esos sentimientos, al darse cuenta de ello Ben entendio lo inutil que era tratar de ganarse el corazon de Cabo, Skipper era todo un lider nato, un militar echo y derecho, comparado con Skipper, Ben era todabia mas patetico de lo que el pensaba de si mismo. Lo unico en que pudo pensar era que el camino al corazon de Cabo estaba lleno del entrenamiento que su padre le abia mandado. El mayor conflicto era que Ben sabia que era imposible, el nunca podria ser tan bueno como su padre queria o siquiera ser tan bueno como lo es Skipper, sin embargo lo unico que podia aser era intentarlo, aunque fuera imposible tenia que intentarlo porque simplemente balia la pena

Cabo: Em~ ¿Ben?

Ben: Ah. Toma Cabo te hice Cafe

Cabo: Grasias Ben y ¿Skipper y Julien ya despertaron?

Ben: Para nada, estan mas dormidos que niños en un salon de clases. Despertare a Kowalski y Rico para seguir con mi entrenamiento

Cabo: Em~ esta bien

Ben se veia triste, bastante desanimado. Cabo no sabia ¿por que? pero lo avia notado claramente.

Kowalski, Rico y Ben estaban en la plataforma en la base, mientras que Cabo estaba en la cosina comiendo. El entrenamiento de hoy era combate sub-acuatico

Kowalski: El dia de hoy entrenaras el combate en el agua, tu oponente sere yo

Ben: Muy bien

Kowalski: ¿Quieres empesar de inmediato?

Ben: De inmediato

Los dos se lansaron al agua, Rico solo se quedo en el vorde viendo la pelea que se iba a desatar

Era todo un bale sub-acuatico, ambos se transformaban en torpedos tratando de usar todo su cuerpo como un arma, al igual que los aviones durante la guerra toda la pelea consistia en posision. La posision correcta para atacar, saber cuando era el momento para esquibar y descubrir como egecutar un ataque sorpresa, a diferensia del entrenamiento con Rico que era mas fuerza, las practicas con Kowalski eran casi totalmente estrategicas, encontrar la forma de adelantarse al oponente, descubrir su estrategia y encontrar la forma de contrarestarla y aser todo eso muchas veses en medio de la batalla, porque no siempre habia tiempo de sentarse a pensar detalladamente en un plan de ataque, Kowalski mas que combate enseñaba agilidad mental.

Por desgrasia Ben era muy agresibo y directo por ello casi siempre era vensido por la pasiente estrategia de Kowalski, cerebro contra fuerza bruta, Ben se esforzaba en la pelea, sabia que competir contra Skipper no tendria sentido, el sabia que perderia pero... queria mostrarle a Cabo la clase de soldado que era, su entrenamiento si avanzaba mucho pero la lista que les mando el general Jack tenia un limite, lo que quiere decir que tarde o tenprano Ben tendra que

(Kowalski golpea en el estomago a Ben y lo lanza a fuera)

Ben: ¡Arg!

Kowalski: Aun te falta mucho, cadete

Volver... a la Antartica


	10. Chapter 10

Lentamente Julien empezó a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron imágenes borrosas que poco a poco empezaron a aclararse, vio que estaba en la pingüinera, todo su cuerpo le pesaba aun le dolía un poco pero no mucho, lentamente se sentó en la cama y sin querer despertó a su compañero

Skipper: M~ ¿ Julien?

Julien: Skipper ¿que paso? No recuerdo la fiesta de anoche, ¿hubo una?

Skipper no respondió, no pudo contener su felicidad de ver a su pareja recuperada y lo abraso sin aviso

Julien: Que tierno Skipper, también te quiero, podemos desayunar tengo hambre

Skipper: Claro, pero Julien dime ¿te sientes bien? ¿no te duele algo? ¿cualquier cosa?

Julien: Bueno, me duele un poquito mi bote

Skipper: ¿pero nada mas? ¿nada? ¿enserio?

Julien: Un poquito, pero si me das un masaje

Por lo visto Julien no había perdido su estilo burlón, eso tranquilizo a Skipper

Skipper: (suspiro) ¿espalda, hombros u otros?

Julien: ¿Enserio lo aras?

Skipper: Si hablo en serio, por donde comienzo su majestad

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción de Julien se volvió a acostar en la cama boca abajo

Julien: Inicia por el cuello, luego por la espalda y luego si puedes en el bote

Skipper simplemente izo lo que le pidió. Mientras Skipper le daba un pequeño masaje en la espalda, repetía lo que ocurrido ayer, el incidente que tubo Julien con toda esa sangre realmente lo asusto, sentía un enorme alivio al ver a Julien de vuelta a la normalidad, pero también se preguntaba, como le iba a explicar que no podría bailar en un tiempo. Mientras tanto en la cocina Cabo se estaba preparando algo de desayunar de para los de mas soldados pero mientras hacia eso pensaba profundamente en lo que a pasado en los últimos días, Ben y el han tenido mas de un momento tenso en que apenas podría respirar tranquilamente, Ben le había confesado que lo quería, la verdad… Cabo no sabia que es exactamente lo que siente por su amigo….Skipper esta con Julien, sabe que jamás podrá ser suyo, Cabo pensó que con el tiempo lo superaría pero…..no es fácil pero no quiere provocar problemas como la ultima vez, sus celos provocaron demasiados problemas y no quiere que eso vuelva a pasar, no sabe si hablar con Ben de esto, no sabe si el entendería no es que el piense que Ben no lo comprendiera, es solo que

Skipper: ¡Cabo, tu pan se quema!

Cabo: ¡Ay!

El pan se quemaba en el tostador, parece que el aparato no se detuvo en cocinarlo y lo quemo pero Cabo estaba tan preocupado que ni se dio cuenta

Cabo: (Suspiro) Allá se fue mi pan tostado

Skipper: Mejor hazte un sándwich

Cabo: Creo que si, bueno días Skipper, ¿Julien ya despertó?

Skipper: Si, de hecho me pidió que le trajera algo de comer

Cabo: Ya veo, ¿El todavía le duele algo?

Skipper: Por suerte no, me alegra ver que el superara lo ocurrido, de verdad perdió demasiada sangre, realmente me preocupo mucho

Skipper mostraba una cara muy angustiada al pensar en ello, claro que Cabo noto eso

Cabo: Calma Skipper, el esta bien y de seguro no volverá a pasarle eso

Skipper: Gracias joven Cabo

Cabo: Lo que me recuerda, Skipper ¿Le dijiste que no podrá bailar por un tiempo?

Skipper: …

Cabo: ¿No se lo has dicho, no?

Skipper: Se lo diré solo…. Espero el momento oportuno

Cabo: ¿Y cuando será ese momento?

Skipper: (Suspiro) Te lo diré cuando llegue

Su querido líder se fue de regreso a la habitación con algo de fruta entre sus aletas, Cabo se quedo solo por un rato haciendo los sándwiches de los de mas, cuando subió a la plataforma de cemento noto únicamente a Kowalski sentado en la orilla descansando pero no se veía ni a Rico ni a Ben por ahí

Cabo: Hola Kowalski

Kowalski: Hola Cabo

Cabo: ¿Dónde están los de mas?

Kowalski únicamente apunto hacia el agua y Cabo se acerco a la orilla, no vio nada la inicio pero de pronto

¡SPALSH!

Rico y Ben salieron del agua, Cabo se asusto de la repentina aparición de sus amigos, Ben y Rico se veían muy cansados y bastante golpeados

Cabo: Cielos ¿Están bien?

Ben: (Jadeando) Si….estamos bien

Cabo: Será mejor que se tomen un descanso

Ben: Descuida, no es necesario, puedo seguir un poco mas, vamos Rico, de vuelta al agua

Rico: (Jadeando) Si….claro

Rico estaba bastante cansado pero el mas cansado de hay era Ben que no se detuvo en el entrenamiento, al final dejo exhaustos a Kowalski y a Rico

Kowalski: OK…..descanso…necesito un….. Respiro

Rico: Descanso….Descanso

Ben: Bueno…supongo que será bueno…..sentarnos….. por un rato

Cabo: Bien, ahora que pueden descansar, les traje el desayuno

Kowalski: Bien, delicioso

Rico: Yomi

Ben: Gracias Cabo

Cabo: De nada

Ben se esforzaba lo mas que podía pero lo hacia mayormente no por su entrenamiento si no por demostrarle Cabo que era fuerte, que podía superar fácilmente el cansancio y seguir adelante

Cabo: Saben, Skipper y Julien ya están despiertos

Kowalski: ¿En serio? Que bien ¿Cómo esta Julien?

Cabo: Bueno, no vi a Julien pero me encontré con Skipper y me dijo que ya estaba bien

Julien: ¡¿QUUUEEEEEEE?

El grito se escucho tan claramente y tan fuerte que prácticamente todo el zoológico lo escucho

Ben: Claro, el esta muy bien ¬¬

(Dentro de la pingüinera)

Julien: ¡¿No puedo bailar?

Skipper: Mira, se que no te suena muy bien pero si haces algo que requiera de demasiado esfuerzo entonces te volverá a pasar lo mismo

Julien estaba al borde de las lagrimas, no quería abitar bailar por tanto tiempo

Skipper: Por favor no llores, solo será hasta que nuestro hijo nazca

Su Majestad estaba a punto de llorar, gritando con todas sus fuerzas

Skipper: Escucha, soporta esto y te prometo que te voy a compensar

Julien: ¿Compensar? ¿Con que?

Skipper: Pues, haremos todo lo que tu quieras

Julien: ¿Todo lo que yo quiera? ¿En serio?

Skipper: En serio

EL rey de los lemures lo pensó por un momento hasta que llego a su decisión

Julien: (Suspiro) OK, no bailare ¡Por ahora!

Después de eso su alteza solo comió unas frutas que Skipper le había traído mientras que Skipper le seguía dando un pequeño masaje en la espalda

(De regreso con los otros)

Cabo: Skipper ya debió de decirle a Julien lo del baile, por cierto Kowalski ¿En tu diagnostico dice cuando nacerá el pequeño o pequeña?

Kowalski: Bueno, según mis cálculos, nacerá dentro de un mes

Cabo: Que emoción, ¿Cómo creen que sea el pequeño bebe? ¡Espero que sea una niña!

Ben: La verdad, me interesa saber que tipo bebe será ¿Tu que crees Kowalski?

Kowalski: Bueno, aun que el embarazo de Julien sea completamente ilógico, estoe igual de interesado en el genero del bebe, hay un 60% de que sea niño y un 40% de que sea niña

Cabo: Ya veo, bueno yo creo que será una niña

Kowalski: Yo no lo creo así, los porcentajes indican que será un niño

Rico: Si, si , si, Niño

Ben: Bueno, si están tan seguros de eso entonces ¿que tal una apuesta ?

Kowalski: Wo, eso suena interesante, OK, aceptamos

Rico: Si!

Cabo: Muy bien pero ¿Qué apostamos?

Ben: Fácil, si nosotros ganamos entonces, Rico dejaras tus explosiones y Kowalski tu ciencia por un mes

Kowalski: ¡¿Un mes?

Rico: EH?

Ben: ¿Qué? ¿Nervios?

Kowalski: ¡Claro que no!, OK, aceptamos pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes…..

Cabo: ¿Nosotros?

Kowalski: Us… tedes

Rico: BESO

Kowalski, Ben, Cabo: ¿EH?

Rico: Aguda beso bagada los dos

Kowalski: Ya entendí

Ben: ¿En serio?

Kowalski: Si ustedes ganan Rico y yo dejaremos nuestras actividades favoritas pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes dos se tendrán que compartir un beso

Cabo: (Muy sonrojado) ¿Be….. Besarnos?

Ben: (muy sonrojado) ¿Nosotros?

Kowalski: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nerviosos?

Cabo: Bueno…. Es que….

Ben: ¡Aceptamos!

Cabo: ¡Ben!

Ben y Kowalski cerraron el trato con un apretón de aletas, mentalmente Ben deseaba que fuera un niño

Kowalski: Muy bien, dejando a eso aun lado, mejor que volvamos al entrenamiento, ¿No crees Ben?

El joven soldado miro a Cabo, estaba decidido mostrarle lo que podía hacer

Ben: Si, sigamos

Kowalski: Bien pero….. Te tenemos que advertir que lo siguiente en la lista del General Jack es la resistencia a la … Tortura

Ben: ¿Tortura?

Kowalski: Afectivamente, los soldados si son capturados por el enemigo deben estar entrenados para soportar la tortura que les pueden aplicar para que divulguen información secreta

Cabo: Pero no serán muy malos ¿no?

Kowalski: Haremos solo lo necesario para que Ben aprenda a manejar las torturas. Rico, sogas

Rico: Uh hu, cadenas

Kowalski: Buena idea, las cadenas serán mejores

Cabo: ¿¡cadenas?

Kowalski: Cabo mejor retírate, esto…cera mejor que no lo veas

Cabo: Um….supongo que cera mejor. Te deseo suerte Ben

Dentro de la cede y sin Cabo a la vista Kowalski y Rico prosiguieron con el entrenamiento de la tortura

Kowalski: OK, no queremos ser muy fuertes, pero la tortura tiene que ser directa y efectiva asi que, Rico saca la olla negra del refrigerador

Rico lo dudo solamente por un segundo pero después fue directamente al refrigerador y tomo la olla

Ben: ¿Qué hay en esa olla?

Kowalski: Mira Ben, lo esencial de esto es que sin importar lo que te hagan no debes divulgar la información. Así que digamos en forma hipotética que conoces la ubicación del cuartel mas ultrasecreta de toda la armada

Ben: ¿La base mas secreta? Esa seria la de Japón, nadi sabe donde esta

Kowalski: Exacto, ahora sin importar lo que allá en esta olla no debes decir su ubicación entendido

Ben: Entendido, pero ¿Qué hay ahí adentro?

Kowalski: Prepárate

En ese momento Kowalski le puso un aparato en la cabeza a Ben que le impidiera serrar la boca

Ben: ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Kowalski: Rico, prosigue

Cuando Rico destapo la tapa de la olla se pudo percibir un espantoso hedor, era tan fuerte que cuando le llego a Ben sus ojos empezaron a llorar.

Lo que estaba en la olla no era nada mas ni nada menos que la peligrosa sorpresa de pescado. Rico tomo un pequeño pedazo de esa cosa y rápidamente la puso en el pico de Ben, Rico mantuvo su aleta en el pico de Ben para evitar que lo escupiera y De veras que intento escupirlo, pero la única forma de dejar de saborear esa cosa en su lengua era tragársela. En cuanto se la trago Rico quito su aleta de la boca de Ben y empezó a toser con fuerza

Kowalski: Muy bien, dinos la ubicación de la base japonesa

Ben: (tosiendo) Kuf….kuf…no

Kowalski: No eh, bueno tenemos una olla bastante grande y casi llena

Kowalski se consentraba en su actuación como el torturador malbado al igual que Rico lo cual era difícil porque tenían que hacerle algo así a uno de sus compañeros. La verdad era que Ben tenia una gran resistencia e increíblemente aguanto la olla entera, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente sus intestinos se pusieron en huelga, esencialmente tenia secuelas de la lección de ayer.

Trato de contarle a Cabo por lo que avía pasado ayer y de cómo logro superarlo esperando que eso lo impresionara, pero el pequeño pingüino se sentía tan nervioso al estar cerca de Ben y tan preocupado por el estado de Skipper y Julien que no podía prestar mucha atención.

Esto fue una total desilusión para Ben, lo que le permitió el sobreponerse a la tortura fue pensar en Cabo y en que si lograba esto podría ser que finalmente podría tener una oportunidad, pero aparentemente Ben ya no solo se encontraba bajo la sombra de su padre, ahora también estaba bajo la sombra de Skipper


	11. Chapter 11

1100 horas

La enfermería del zoológico

Unos doctores estaban investigando cuidadosamente el embarazo de Julien, ya que querían saber qué clase de ser nacería de una cruza entre pingüinos y lémures. Para estas alturas el estomago de Julien ya avía alcanzado un gran volumen, parecía como si se hubiera tragado una sandia entera

Doctor: Bien, parece que el embarazo está a punto de llegar a término.

Alice: Al fin ¿y cuando nacerá él o ella doctor?

Doctor: Pues siendo este un hibrido, es difícil dar un tiempo estimado, pero creo que nacerá a lo mucho en unos 15 días

Al escuchar eso Julien abrió sus ojos y sonrió, ya que en los siguientes 15 días el al fin podría conocer a su hijo o hija

Doctor: Por favor Alice devuelve a este pequeño a su hábitat, estoy seguro que ese pingüinito debe de estar esperándolo

Alice: Bien….mas te vale que no tengas gemelos y me dobles el trabajo

Con ese comentario Julien frunció el seño y le saco la lengua a Alice mientras ella lo metía en su jaula

En camino al hábitat de los lémures los cuidadores empezaban a abrir el zoológico. Julien estaba que no podía contener sus ganas de ver a Skipper y contarle que su hijo ya estaba por llegar. Y al llegar ahí dejo al lémur salir de su jaula y simplemente se alejo de ahí.

A los pocos segundos de haberse ido Skipper apareció de donde estaba escondido esperando a que Julien volviera

Skipper: Y ¿hay noticias?

Julien: ¡SKIPPER!

Julien fue corriendo y se le abalanzo a Skipper

Skipper: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Julien: ¡YO SE ALGO! ¡YO SE ALGO! Y es un secreto que no se lo diré a nadie, pero debería decirte a ti, pero quiero que te sorprendas, así que no te lo diré… ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS! Nuestro hijo nacerá en 15 días

Skipper: ¿¡ENSERIO?

Julien: Si lo sé, no es fantástico, saltaría de la emoción de no ser por esta pansota que tengo

Skipper: No puedo creerlo, 15 días

Julien: Sera un secreto, una sorpresa para todos, ellos pondrán unas caras de AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¿No crees?

A Julien le parecía muy divertida la idea de mantenerlo en secreto, pero Skipper estaba un tanto inseguro

Skipper: No se si sea una buena idea el mantenerlo en secreto, ¿no crees que sería un problema al momento de nacer?

Julien: No hay de qué preocuparse, tu estando con migo se que todo saldrá bien. Además, no me digas que no quieres ver la cara de miedo de todos

Skipper dejo salir una risa divertida

Skipper: Sera como tu ordenes su majestad

Mientras ese par estaban llenos de felicidad por las nuevas noticias se daban problemas por otra parte

En el hábitat de los pingüinos, Ben estaba en su última lección, manejo de explosivos, para eso su maestro era obviamente Rico. El había regurgitado cartuchos de dinamita y granadas entre otras cosas. Rico solo decía Kaboom Kabooom (tratando de explicar las distintas clases de explosiones que hacía cada artefacto)

Ben lo estaba escuchando mientras recargaba su cabeza con su aleta izquierda

Rico: Agar, ¿entender?

Ben: Si rico, entiendo los aparatitos hacen Kaboom

Rico frunció el seño por la forma en que Ben le había respondido, se notaba que su mente estaba en otra parte

Ben: Perdón Rico, si te estoy escuchando

Lo que pasaba era que Ben estaba algo deprimido, Cabo se mantenía al margen de él y pronto tendría que irse, así que esa sería su última lección.

Al irse no volvería a ver a ninguno de ellos, en especial a Cabo. Había intentado todo lo que se le ocurrió para que su amigo se fijara aunque sea un poco en el pero no consiguió nada, sentía que lo había asustado de algún modo para que él se apartara de esa forma, savia que esto era probablemente su culpa, además sentía que nada había cambiado como si todo ese entrenamiento y la ayuda de sus amigos no hubiera funcionado en nada, de hecho se sentía débil, antes ya se sentía así al sentir que no podía complacer a su padre pero ahora se sentía aun peor, al parecer al ver que sus sentimientos no serian correspondidos sin importar que. Básicamente su autoestima no podía estar más baja

Rico: DAbaDibuda –dijo Rico entregándole 7 cartuchos de dinamita a Ben-

Ben: Si ya voy Rico

La lección sobre explosivos seria se realizaría en el parque

Ben siguió a Rico camino al parque asegurándose de que los humanos no los vieran.

Cuando Ben se fue Cabo salió de la sede, no es que él estuviera esperando que se fuera para salir, simplemente salió por gusto, alcanzo a ver a Ben y a Rico yéndose.

Cabo se puso a pensar en los últimos días y en todo lo ocurrido, estaba preocupado por cómo se ponían las cosas entre él y Ben, no sabía cómo arreglar todo el asunto pero quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

Kowalski: ¿Puedes ayudarme a mover unas cajas Cabo? Es que necesito más espacio en mi laboratorio

Cabo: Claro, te ayudo Kowalski

En el parque cerca del lago Rico trataba de pensar en cómo enseñarle a Ben a utilizar las explosiones, si fuera por el simplemente aria Kaboom todo el parque, pero sabía que si hacia eso se metería en grandes problemas. Cuando de pronto la familia de Tito pasó por ahí y al notar a Rico el pequeño pato se separo de su familia y fue corriendo con él.

Tito: Que gusto el verlo aquí señor (con todo y un saludo militar)

Al notar al joven cadete (el aun más joven) y Rico le contesto el saludo militar

Ben: ¿Quién es ese pato Rico?

Rico: Duga abra da gaga tada ka

Diciendo todas esas palabras sin sentido, trataba de explicarle a Ben que Tito es un pequeño soldado en entrenamiento. Ben cuanto mucho entendió que Rico lo conocía y que era un amigo

Tito: Hola, es un placer señor ¿Quién es usted?

Era la primera vez que alguien se refería a Ben como señor, eso le izo recordar a su padre

Ben: Hola, mi nombre es Ben, estoy en la unidad de Rico, Skipper y los demás.

Tito: Ah lo transfirieron aquí, permiso para presentarme: mi nombre es Tito y me entreno para unirme a la milicia señor

Ben: Gusto en conocerlo cadete, Rico mejor sigamos con la lección

Tito: ¿Qué lección?

Ben: Veras, es que yo también estoy en entrenamiento y Rico me enseñara de bombas

Tito: Solicito permiso para participar del entrenamiento señores

Rico: ¿no se? ¿Tú qué?

Ben: Bueno…..por mi está bien que el entrene con nosotros, no hay problema

Tito: Muchas gracias, me esforzare mucho

Rico llevo a ambos soldados un poco mas apartado del lago y ahí le paso a Tito unas bombas y trato de explicarles lo que tenían que hacer

Rico: Agutra TU abada ka y tu Kaboom Kaboom MI

Ben: ¿Tú entendiste?

Tito: Creo que si ¿dice que debemos enfrentarnos a usted con los explosiones como si fuera un villano?

Rico: Ah ha, ah ha

Ben: AH, entiendo, ok, hagámoslo

Se pusieron en posiciones, Rico se coloco en la sima de un árbol con toneladas de explosivos a su disposición y Ben y Tito tenían que hacerlo caer con lo que tenían (Tito tenía que seguir las ordenes de Ben por ser él quien está a aprueba)

Rico: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ

Ben: Tito tenemos que ser cautelosos, Rico ya de por si es algo inestable, ni idea de cómo será como villano

Tito: No se preocupe comandante Ben, estoy listo para lo que sea

Rico siguió riéndose maniáticamente y empezó su ataque con una ráfaga de bombas pequeñas que empezaron a llover sin parar.

Ben: Tito, acciones evasivas

Tito: Si señor

Ben y Tito empezaron a correr en sentidos opuestos para que Rico solo pudiera atacar a uno mientras que el otro contraatacaba y así fue, Rico ataco con su ráfaga de bombas a Tito y Ben fue capaz de lanzar uno de sus cartuchos de dinamita directo al tronco. La explosión dio un fuerte sacudón, pero no derribo a Rico

Ben: Buen trabajo Tito

Tito: Gracias señor

Rico: Wa ca nanananananaa!

Tito: Parece que se enfado señor

Ben: Si Tito

Rico empezó a Girar a gran velocidad y empezó a regurgitar bombas en todas direcciones

Ben: ¡Corre Tito!

Avían explosiones por todas partes, era difícil el poder adivinar en donde caerían las próximas bombas. Con Rico en ataque total Ben y Tito trataron de atacar pero aunque sus bombas lograban impactar contra el árbol, el efecto de giroscopio de Rico le impedía caer

Tito: Casi no nos quedan bombas señor ¿Qué asemos?

Ben: Debemos pensar, no podemos hacerlo caer del árbol, así que…tendremos que derribar el árbol

Tito: Pero tendríamos que acercarnos demasiado para poner una bomba en la base del árbol para poder derribarlo

Ben: Lo sé, dame las bombas que aun te quedan, voy a entrar, cúbreme

Tito: Sera un honor señor

Para ese momento Rico ya avía dejado de girar y pudo ver como Ben se dirigía deslizándose a toda velocidad contra el árbol llevando a Tito en su espalda. Rico empezó a lanzar todo lo que tenía en dirección a Ben para tratar de detenerlo, Pero Ben era demasiado rápido era muy difícil atinarle, pero a medida que se acercaban al árbol, cada vez avía menos espacio para poder esquivar y ahí fue cuando Tito empezó a patear e desviar las bombas de Rico, hasta que llego el momento de la verdad

Ben: Aquí nos separamos

Tito: Suerte señor

Tito salió volando, desviando todo lo que rico le lanzaba, subió y subió hasta que llego con Rico. Su trabajo era el distraerlo mientras Ben ponía las bombas en la base del árbol, y lo izo muy bien, para cuando Rico al fin pudo quitárselo de encima las bombas ya estaban por explotar, al final acabo como….bueno, como Wilie E. coyote

Ben y Tito vieron como el árbol se desplomaba hacia el suelo y pudieron oír a Rico decir oh-ho

En cuanto el árbol cayó se pudo sentir una clara vibración por el golpe

Ben: Wow….no puedo creerlo, ¡Le ganamos a Rico!

Tito: ¡Eso fue increíble señor!

De entre las hojas del árbol salió Rico lleno de tierra y hojas pegadas a él, tocio algo de arena antes de ver a Ben y Tito

Ben: ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo hicimos?

Rico estaba aturdido por la caída y el golpe pero lé contesto a los chicos

Rico: Eh?...Ah, bien, ah ha

Tito: Felicidades, comandante Ben, completo su entrenamiento

Ben: Si al fin termino

En ese momento Ben puso una cara pensativa

Tito: ¿Le sucede algo señor?

Ben: No….nada Tito. Permiso tengo que volver a la base, tengo que decirle a mi padre que prepare mi transporte de devuelta a la antártica


	12. Chapter 12

En la cede todos estaban felices por Ben que termino su entrenamiento exitosamente, Cabo fue a preparar unas de sus famosas malteadas de amor para celebrar, claro que Tito estaba allí, es que quiere acompañar a Ben en su viaje de vuelta a la Antártica para enlistarse a la armada

Skipper: No estoy seguro

Tito: ¡Por favor, señor! ¡Sería un gran soldado!

Skipper: Bueno, no te niego eso pero no creo que tu madre te deje

Tito: Pueden hablar con ella, Por favor

Kowalski: Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo pero nos encargaremos de eso más tarde, ahora debemos celebrar

Tito: Esta bien

Mientras en la cocina, Cabo estaba terminando de servir las mateadas en los vasos, cuando se dirigía con los demás se detuvo en la entrada al escuchar de lo que hablaban los demás

Skipper: Ben, no le digo esto a todos, pero realmente me impresionaste. Al comienzo tuve mis dudas, pero lograste superar la lista de tu padre con todo y honores

Ben: Gracias Skipper, para ser honesto, no pensé que lo lograría pero creo que necesitaba la…motivación

Tito: ¿M?

Kowalski: Bueno, Nos alegra que lo consiguieras y te deseamos un buen viaje cuando regreses a la sede central

En ese momento se oyó el fuerte sonido de vasos rompiéndose, los chicos saltaron del susto; Cabo dejo caer la bandeja; Se le había olvidado completamente, Ben vino a Nueva York por su entrenamiento y ahora que lo completo… se ira, ¡Se va a ir!

Skipper: Cabo ¿Qué paso?

Cabo: Lo siento Skipper, es solo que…..me distraje

Skipper: (suspiro) Está bien, hay que limpiar este desastre, Tito ve por el trapero, está en el armario

Cabo: (es verdad, se me avía olvidado. Ben regresara a la antártica, probablemente para siempre)

Al darse cuenta de eso Cabo sintió una tremenda tristeza, muy pronto sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse pero se limpio los ojos antes de que alguien lo notara

Skipper: Kowalski, Ben; mientras Rico y yo limpiamos esto comuníquense con la antártica para que le traigan un transporte para Ben y Tito

Kowalski: Claro, Ben vamos

Kowalski llevo a Ben y a Tito a la sala de comunicaciones para llamar a la base central

Kowalski: Aquí Kowalski, de la cede 54-C ¿me copian? ¿Me copian?

-Hola, ¿Kowalski eres tú?

El que contesto la llamada resulto ser nadie más y nadie menos Manfredi

Ben: Manfredi, ¿eres tú?

Manfredi: Ben, que sorpresa ¿Cómo has estado?

Ben: ¿Ahora estas de telefonista?

Manfredi: Es casi como unas vacaciones, digo después de todo lo que hemos vivido….

Ben: Entiendo ¿y Johnson?

Manfredi: Entrenando nuevos cadetes y ¿Cuál es el propósito de su llamada?

Kowalski: Eres muy profesional, necesitamos transporte para dos a la sede de la antártica

Manfredi: Muy bien y…. ¿dos?

Kowalski: Si, veras tenemos a otro prospecto

En ese momento Kowalski se izo a Un lado para que Manfredi pudiera ver a Tito

Tito: Soldado en entrenamiento Tito, presentándose señor

Manfredi: ¿Un pato?

Kowalski: Te presento a Tito y el es bueno, todo un prodigio

Manfredi: Déjame revisar *revisando unos documentos* hemos entrenado algunas aves, pero ningún pato. Es demasiado frio para ellos

Tito: Estoy dispuesto a soportarlo señor

Manfredi: ¿y qué dicen sus padres?

Kowalski: Ya nos ocupamos de eso (o nos ocuparemos)

Manfredi: Pues si estas tan determinado entonces, mandaremos un barco de inmediato, llegara en unos tres días.

Tito: ¡Tres días! ¡SI!

Ben: Muy bien, nos vemos entonces

Manfredi: Animo Ben, lo lograste

Ben: Perdón (tratando de poner una sonrisa)

Manfredi: Nos veremos Ben, cambio y fuera

Ya estaba decidido, en tres días se tendrían que despedir de Ben y Tito, después de las comunicaciones, fueron a hablar con mama pato, les tomo unas cuantas horas y mucha suplica, pero finalmente lograron convencerla de dejar ir a Tito a la antártica, su madre sabia lo mucho que a Tito le apasionaba la milicia, así que decidió apoyarlo. Mientras tanto en otra parte Skipper estaba comentándole a Julien que Ben había completado su entrenamiento, pero que tendría que irse ahora

Julien: ¿la monja lenta se va?

Skipper: Así es, volverá a la Antártida como todo un hombre

Julien: Pues ningún súbdito mío se ira de aquí…..no sin una ¡FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA!

Skipper: ¿Una fiesta? Pero en tu condición…

Julien: Pues ni modo que deje mi pansa para ir a la fiesta, vamos Skippu ¿Cuándo tendrás otra monja que se devuelva a su nido congelado?

Skipper: Pues creo que tienes un pun…. ¿¡Skippu?

Julien: Si es tu nuevo apodo ¿no te gusta?

Skipper: No creo que sea lo mío

Julien: Bien, entonces tenemos fiesta y te dejare de llamar Skippu

Skipper: ¿Estas chantajeando a tu esposo cola anillada?

Julien: Tú ya me conoces y por eso me quieres

Skipper: Bueno, supongo que sería una buena forma para despedirse de Ben

Julien: Ese es el espíritu Skippu

Skipper: De acuerdo, pero deja de llamarme así

Julien: No se, creo que te queda bien

Skipper: Sigue con lo de Skippu y el próximo bebe que tengas lo tendrás que hacer tu solo

Julien: ¿estas amenazando a tu esposo Skipper?

Skipper: Tú ya me conoces

Unos minutos más tarde Julien ya avía convocado una reunión en la tienda de regalos y como todas las reuniones el tema era sorpresa

Marlene: ¿Por qué Julien nunca nos da ni una pista de que van a ser estos discursos suyos?

Burt: Ni idea, siempre quiere dar al misterio

Mason: Si pero sus últimos discursos siempre terminan asustándonos, no digo que la noticia de que él y Skipper fueran a tener un hijo fuera mala, solo que nos tomo por sorpresa

Marlene: Eso es verdad

En ese momento Maurice entro para anunciar a Julien y a Skipper

Maurice: Atención, presentando a su alteza el rey Julien, rey de Madagascar, Nueva York, etc. ya saben y por supuesto, el soberano Skipper

Skipper: Julien ya te lo he dicho, no necesito que me anuncien

Julien: Para nada, estas casado con el rey y te trataran como tal

Los dos se entraron juntos y Skipper ayudo a Julien a entrar, por culpa de su pancita

Julien: Mis queridos súbditos, tengo. Perdón, digo "tenemos" una noticia muy importante que darles. Skipper

Skipper: El entrenamiento de Ben finalmente a terminado, sé que eso son buenas noticias, pero debido a que su entrenamiento termino el tiene que regresar a la antártica

Marlene: Esperen, quieren decir que Ben se va a ir

Skipper: Eso me temo

Cuando escucharon eso todos empezaron a murmuran y adquirieron un aura de tristeza

Julien: Por eso decidí que en estos tres días antes de que se valla celebraremos una fiesta de despedida

Ben: ¿una fiesta? ¿Para mí?

Julien: Por supuesto moja lenta, me rehusó que alguien abandone mi reino con una cara larga así que daremos una fiesta ¿todos de acuerdo no?

Todos dijeron que "¡Sí!" al mismo tiempo, fue un anime total, todos pensaron que sería una estupenda idea despedirse de esa forma de Ben

Tardaron un par de horas en hacer la fiesta, por suerte para ellos los cuidadores del zoológico de central park eran tal vez las personas más despistadas de todo nueva york así que no se les izo difícil ocultar la fiesta de ellos.

Como siempre la fiesta era en el hábitat de los lémures, sin importar que, debía ser allí por caprichos del rey, como era una fiesta de despedida barios de los invitados estaban algo tristes, pero trataban de dar su mejor cara, le daban sus regalos a Ben y sus mejores deseos por su entrenamiento que recibiría allá en la Antártida (que sería mucho más difícil)

Mason: Muchas felicidades joven Ben

Ben: Gracias Mason y también a ti Phil y Em.…

Mason: Claro, toma es un juego de té de Inglaterra

Ben: Gracias

Mason: Y Phil te trajo una pelota de la tienda de regalos, sabemos que nada de esto te servirá en tu entrenamiento en la Antártida, pero….

Ben: No se preocupen, muchas gracias

La fila de regalos seguía y la fiesta se animaba, Rico hacia de DJ poniendo discos al azar y de alguna forma hacia que sonara genial mientras Kowalski trataba sus mejores líneas con Doris

Kowalski: y ¿savias que la suma de las raíces cuadradas de un triangulo isósceles es igual a la raíz cuadrada del lado restante?

Doris: No, ese es el equilátero

Kowalski: Bueno y…. ¿Cómo es ser un mamífero semi-acuático?

Doris: No soy semi-acuática, soy acuática total

Kowalski: Si es verdad, perdóname… ¿quieres ver el cerebro de un uombat?

Doris: No gracias…..iré a ver a Marlene

El lugar en el que estaban charlando era el acuario (la fiesta radicaba en el hábitat de los lémures, pero no se limitaba a esta ya que era demasiado grande) Así que Doris simplemente se fue nadando, en cuanto ella se fue el pobre de Kowalski empezó a golpearse la cabeza con su libreta

Kowalski: Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido

Mientras tanto devuelta en la fiesta había un muy ansioso rey que se moría por ir a bailar

Julien: ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAS! ¡Quiero ir a mover mi pequeño bote!

Julien quería dar un gran salto para ir a la fiesta pero fue detenido en seco por Skipper que lo sujeto de la cola

Julien: ¡AY!

Skipper: ¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?

Julien: Por favor Skipper, ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que deleite a mi público con mi baile

Skipper: Tu sabes bien lo que dijo Kowalski, si te emocionas demasiado bailando volverás a sangrar

Julien: Pero quiero ir

Julien trato de zafarse del agarre de Skipper

Skipper: Si crees que te voy a soltar estás loco

Julien: Por favor Skipper, no seas malo

Julien se volteo para ver a Skipper con la cara más linda que pudo poner, con todo y pucherito. Pero Skipper, serró sus ojos

Julien: ¡NO ES JUSTO SKIPPER, ABRE LOS OJOS!

Skipper: Nunca, además Julien tengo que recordarte que si haces eso no solo te lastimaras a ti sino también a nuestro hijo

Ahí Julien dejo de forcejear y solo frunció el seño

Julien: Aguafiestas

El rey solo se quedo sentado en el piso a ver como todos los demás se divertían, realmente quería participar, pero Skipper tenía razón, no podía poner a su hijo en tal riesgo. Al notar lo frustrado que se veía Julien Skipper decidió sentarse junto a él, Skipper miro a Julien fijamente pero en cuanto Julien noto su mirada y le contesto con un simple (¡Hum!) volteando su cabeza con desprecio. Skipper solo puso una mueca, se notaba que Julien se había molestado con él, no avían muchos observándolo así que Skipper se dio el lujo de ser algo tierno. Julien se sorprendió un poco al sentir como Skipper lo abrasaba

Skipper: Mira, cuando nuestro hijo nazca, podrás hacer una fiesta tan grande como quieras

Julien: ¿con la música al volumen que yo quiera? ¿Sin regaños?

Skipper: Sin regaños

Julien no pudo contenerse y se lanzó contra Skipper para darle un gran abraso

Julien: Te quiero Skipper

Skipper: yo…..también te quiero

Mort: ¿Qué están asiendo?

Skipper y Julien: ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MORT!

Cabo, por su parte estaba asiendo de mesero, le entregaba bocadillos y bebidas a todos los invitados y hablaba un poco con ellos, entre todas las personas el pudo notar claramente a Ben. Ah Cabo le costaba mucho a serse a la idea de que Ben se fuera a ir, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo; entre mas veía a Ben más le crecía la tristeza pero él no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal, de pronto sintió algo tibio que corría por sus mejillas ¿estaba llorando? Se froto los ojos antes de que alguien lo notara. Cabo pensó en acercarse a hablar con Ben, pero no estaba seguro de que decir además en los últimos días se avía apartado mucho de Ben por temor de que le exigiera una respuesta y era una respuesta que aun no tenia no sabía que sentía exactamente por él, solo que no quería que se fuera.

Como Ben y Tito se irían en tres días la fiesta se prolongo por todo ese tiempo, sin embargo la noche anterior a la partida….

Era bastante de noche y muchos de los animales se preparaban para regresar a sus hábitats, sabían que Ben se iría temprano así que le dieron su último adiós

Marlene: Bueno, ya sabes, buen viaje Ben

Ben: Gracias Marlene y gracias a todos, por sus regalos y bueno por todo

Kowalski, Rico y Cabo estaban esperando en la salida a Ben y a Skipper para poder volver a la base, Skipper sobre todo se estaba demorando despidiéndose de su esposo

Skipper: Muy bien, aquí tienes el batido que me pediste

Julien: Gracias Skippy

Skipper: Y cuando te termines esa malteada, quiero que te vayas directo a dormir

Julien: Ya suenas como padre

Antes de irse Skipper le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se dirigió a la salida cuando

Julien: ¡Auh!

Skipper: ¡Julien! ¿Qué pasa?

Julien: Me…duele

Skipper: ¿Qué?

Julien: Cuando el batido llego a mi pancita real dolió mucho

Skipper: Pero no lo entiendo; no bailaste, ni te has movido fuerte no entiendo porque….

Ahí fue cuando Skipper noto algo, un liquido que chorreaba por las bisagras de la silla de bambú en donde estaba sentado Julien

Skipper: Eso….eso es

Julien: Skipper, es hora

Skipper: Ahora…. ¡ahora! Pero creí que nacería en doce días

Julien: Pues creo que es un pequeño impaciente ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Skipper: Ah rayos, descuida vuelvo en seguida

Skipper se deslizo tan rápido que su barriga se torno roja

Skipper: Chicos ¡chicos!

Kowalski: Skipper ¿Qué sucede?

Skipper: Chicos, Julien…Julien está dando a luz

Todos: ¡QUE!

Todos los invitados que alcanzaron a escuchar eso, incluidos los mismos pingüinos no pudieron creer lo que escuchaban, Julien iba a tener a su bebe

Skipper: ¡Kowalski opciones! ¿Qué se hace en una situación como esta?

Kowalski: Bueno (revisando su lista) necesitamos toallas, agua tibia y…..tijeras

Skipper: Muy bien, de seguro en la cede debemos tener todo eso, muévanse deprisa ¡ya ya ya!

Marlene: Descuida Skipper, nosotros nos encargaremos de Julien hasta que vuelvan

Marlene les grito eso mientras veía a los pingüinos deslizarse hasta la cede

Los animales se dirigieron con Julien, aunque lo único que podían hacer era dar apoyo moral

Marlene: No te preocupes Julien, Skipper volverá pronto

Julien: Eso espero ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los gritos de Julien eran tan intensos que llamaron la atención de uno de los cuidadores

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué asen todos estos animales fuera de sus hábitats?

Fue entonces que noto al cola anillada que estaba gritando fuertemente y claro, noto ese liquido

-Oh cielos

Ese cuidador sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba y rápidamente tomo el woki toki

-Alice pronto, trae una jaula para acá, el lémur de cola anillada está dando a luz

Alice: ¿ahora?

-¡AHORA!

Al poco tiempo Alice llego al hábitat de los lémures y el otro cuidador ya avía puesto a Julien cuidadosamente en una jaula y rápidamente llevaron a Julien a la enfermería y llamaron a los demás veterinarios

Alice: Repíteme ¿para qué me querías aquí?

Cuidador: Porque necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

Al ver eso los demás animales se dirigieron de inmediato a la sede de los pingüinos para avisarles


	13. Chapter 13

Skipper: ¿Aun nada?

Kowalski: Lo siento Skipper, parece que no estábamos preparados para atender una labor de parto o cesaría de mamíferos

Ben: Si tan solo Manfredi y Johnson hubieran pasado por algo como esto-

Skipper: No me den excusas, ¡denme resultados!

Marlene: ¡Chicos!

Ahí entraron Marlene, Phil y Mason tan rápido que se estrellaron contra el suelo. En cuanto se recuperaron Marlene y Mason trataron de explicar lo que avía sucedido junto con Phil con su lenguaje de señas, pero todos hablaban tan alto y tan rápido que era totalmente incomprensible

Ben: Oigan, ¡SILENCIO!

Los presentes no se callaron totalmente pero bajaron el volumen

Skipper: ¿Qué sucede?

Mason: Los humanos (respiro por cansancio) se llevaron a Julien….a la enfermería

En ese momento Skipper abrió enormemente los ojos y sin esperar que nadie más dijera una sola palabra salió disparado de ahí asiendo a un lado a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino.

Los chicos salieron de ahí tratando de alcanzar a Skipper lo cual no era nada fácil. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería vieron a muchos animales que ya estaban ahí viendo o intentando ver que era o que sucedía; cuando notaron a los pingüinos los animales les abrieron el paso. Skipper se deslizo hacia la puerta de entrada para tratar de abrirla

Burt: Olvídalo Skipper, serraron bien la puerta no puedes entrar

Skipper: ¡Maldición!

Skipper miro por todas partes tratando de encontrar una entrada, entonces decidió ir por las ventanas

Skipper: Muchachos revisen las ventanas, debe haber una que este abierta

Los chicos se dividieron y fueron a distintos puntos de la enfermería y trataron de encontrar una ventana abierta, costo algo de trabajo pero Kowalski logro distinguir una ventana en el segundo piso que tal vez podría servir de entrada

Kowalski: ¡Por aquí! Esa ventana de allá parece abierta

Por suerte avía un árbol que estaba cerca de esa ventana, así que los pingüinos empezaron rápidamente a escalar

Skipper: Ahí que entrar ¡Rápido!

Pero cuando trataron de abrir la ventana se dieron cuenta de que en realidad estaba cerrada por dentro

Skipper: No puede ser, ¡por favor!

Cabo: Calma Skipper, debe haber otra ventana abierta por aquí

Skipper se alejo un poco, parecía que estaba buscando algo en las ramas de los arboles, los chicos no entendían solo trataban de encontrar otra ventana abierta con la mirada

Kowalski: ¿Pueden ver algo chicos?

Rico: ah-ah no

Ben: Nada

Cabo: lo siento Kowalski

Kowalski: Descuiden, debe haber una forma de entrar solo….

Kowalski fue interrumpido por el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose, vidrio de la ventana que Skipper acababa de romper con una rama del árbol

Cabo: Skipper ¿Qué hiciste?

Verdaderamente Skipper parecía no escuchar a nadie, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en ir a donde estaba Julien, se deslizo a toda velocidad sin siquiera decirle algo a sus hombres; choco con más de una pared y cayó por las escaleras pero nada de eso le importaba solo siguió adelante hasta que se encontraron con Julien. Estaba en un cuarto muy limpio, sin muchos muebles, avían repisas con frascos y cajas con medicinas y en una camilla reclinada de hospital en donde se encontraba el rey cola anillada, por suerte los doctores avían salido del cuarto para conseguir los instrumentos adecuados para una cesaría.

Julien: Ah…..duele

Skipper: ¡Julien!

Julien: ¿Ski…pper? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los chicos saltaron a la camilla donde estaba Julien, el tenia una apariencia que demostraba clara debilidad y dolor

Cabo: Perdona que diga esto Julien, pero no te ves muy bien

Julien: Descuida pingüino, sé que no es mi mejor momento

Entonces Skipper trato de sujetar a Julien para levantarlo

Skipper: Vamos chicos tenemos que salir de aquí

Kowalski: Aguarda un momento, Skipper no podemos sacar a Julien de aquí en su condición

Skipper: No pienso dejarlo aquí Kowalski

Ben: Skipper se que los humanos de este zoológico no son los más brillantes, pero creo que saben más de cómo ayudar a tu esposo que nosotros

Skipper: ¡Olvídenlo!, No pienso-

Julien: Skipper, tienes que irte

Skipper: ¡¿Qué? Pero Julien….

Julien: La monja lenta tiene razón, los humanos harán algo bueno esta vez

Skipper: Pero….no, no puedo dejarte aquí

Julien: Skipper debes irte, yo estaré bien

Skipper: Pero…. Me… da miedo dejarte solo

Julien realmente le enterneció eso que dijo Skipper

Julien: Vamos Skipper, un rey puede solo con esto (contracción)

Skipper: Julien….

Entonces empiezan a escuchar unos pasos

Kowalski: Ahí vienen los humanos

No avía mucho tiempo aunque Skipper detestaba la idea sabía que tenía que irse. Le dirigió una última mirada a Julien seguida de un abraso y luego se marcharon antes de que llegaran los humanos

Doctor: ¡Rápido! Tenemos que tratarlo de inmediato

Los chicos salieron por otra ventana; En cuanto los animales los vieron se acercaron

Morice: ¿Y bueno…?

Marlene: ¿Cómo está él?

Kowalski: Ya empezaron los doctores con el tratamiento

Skipper: Ahora.… Por desgracia… hay que esperar…

Skipper hacia lo posible para no volver a entrar por Julien y crear todo un problema; El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente que hasta uno pensaba que se había congelado, por los nervios, sin importar lo tarde que era nadie intento ir a descansar a sus hábitats

Los pingüinos estaban bastante inquietos, al igual que a Skipper en la cede hace unas semanas, caminaban para tratar de controlar su preocupación, esta vez Skipper se quedo parado en frente de la puerta, mirándola fijamente, esperando algo, cualquier cosa que le dijera que estaba pasando hay dentro y a su lémur; Después de muy largo tiempo de espera, Cabo se sentó a descansar y luego miro a Skipper, el estaba simplemente ahí parado, apretando los puños fuertemente tratando de controlar su impaciencia y la tentación de entrar, Cabo lo veía preocupado, se levanto y camino hacia él para poner una aleta en su hombro

Cabo: Skipper, el va a estar bien, el mismo te lo dijo

Skipper: Si tu estuvieras tan seguro de eso te hubieras ido a dormir a hace una hora

Skipper le respondió volteando a verlo, Cabo aceptaba eso pero mantenía la esperanza de que todo saliera bien

Cabo: Bueno… eso es cierto pero sé que todo saldrá bien, el es muy terco para rendirse

Cabo le sonrió tratando de calmarlo, Skipper se rio bajo

Skipper:…..Espero que tengas razón

Cabo: Por cierto…. Eso que le dijiste a Julien…. De que te daba miedo dejarlo solo… fue muy tierno, no pensé que dirías algo así, al menos no con alguien a aparte de ustedes estando cerca

Skipper: Solo le dije lo que sentía, lo quiero, más bien lo amo…. Quisiera estar con él….

Cabo: En serio no querías dejarlo

Skipper: Claro que no quería…... Cuando amas a alguien lo último que quieres es apartarte de él o… en tu caso que él se aparte de ti

Ahí Cabo abrió grande los ojos, Skipper avía entendido lo que el mismo sentía sin más, Cabo soltó el hombro de Skipper y se ruborizo y aparto la mirada

Skipper: Cabo….Te sugiero que le digas ahora a Ben antes de que no lo vuelvas a ver

El joven soldado entendía lo que le decía Skipper, había meditado mucho sobre sus sentimientos por Ben, en verdad disfrutaba estar con él, lo quería mucho, pero no se avía permitido entender cuanto hasta ese momento en que las palabras de Skipper le hicieron darse cuenta.

Cabo: Skipper gracias

Cabo le mostro una suave sonrisa a Skipper y se fue a hablar con Ben. Avanzo lentamente nervioso y sumido en sus pensamientos, avía estado evitando a Ben por demasiado tiempo y ¿si él no quería hablarle? Y ¿si el avía tomado su silencio como un no? Estas eran los 20 pasos más largos de su vida

Ben: Tito dime, ¿tú crees que Julien vaya a estar bien?

Tito: De seguro que si, el es el más impresionante de todos los animales

Ben: No sabía que tú lo admiraras

Tito: Claro que si, él fue el único a quien no pude vencer cuando trataba de conseguir mi licencia de soldado

Ben: ¿Licencia de soldado?

Tito: Si, me dijeron que para ser soldado necesito tener una licencia y para conseguirla tenía que derribar a todos los animales, pero falle con él

Ahí Ben estuvo un tanto confundido, claro que él no tenía idea de que los pingüinos avían inventado eso en el pasado para que Tito no fuera a ser soldado por el miedo de su madre.

Entonces Tito fijo su morada en Cabo que estaba parado junto a Ben, cuando Ben se percato de su presencia se tenso bastante

Cabo: Ben… ¿podemos hablar?

Ben estaba confundido con lo que le avía pedido Cabo, después de tanto tiempo manteniéndose al margen que él le pidiera eso era motivo más que suficiente para ponerse nervioso

Ben: Hum….está bien

Se levanto despacio

Ben: Vuelvo en un momento Tito

Tito: Si señor

Cabo y Ben caminaron a un lugar más apartado para poder hablar con más tranquilidad. La verdad Cabo no tenía idea de cómo empezar con esto, trataba de pensar en que podría decir pero no podía pensar ni en media silaba. Ben también trataba de pensar en lo que iba a decir

Ben: Oye Cabo, me puedes decir ¿Qué son esas licencias de las que hablaba Tito?

Ben solo trataba de romper el hielo con esa pregunta

Cabo: ¿Licencias de soldados? Fue cuando Tito quería que lo entrenáramos

Ben: ¿Fue una mentira?

Cabo: No queríamos que se lastimara

Por desgracia el hielo se volvió a formar causando un silencio incomodo

Ben: …y ¿de qué querías hablar?

Cabo: Bueno…. Primero, quisiera disculparme por "ignorarte" por así decirlo… Tenía miedo de que me pidieras una respuesta a… ya…. Sabes

Ben: Lo sé, yo no quería presionarte con eso pero yo soy el que debería de pedir disculpas

Cabo: ¿Eh?

Ben: Que alguien que conoces desde tan poco se te declare…. Creo que estoy loco

Cobo solo lo escuchaba en silencio

Ben: Lamento los problemas que te cause, no quería ser una molestia solo…... quería decirte lo que sentía pero creo que fue una más de mis tonterías, lo siento mucho

Le mostro una débil sonrisa, no quería que Cabo le siguiera ignorarlo pero pensaba que había sido demasiado para alguien que el joven Cabo conocía de pocos meses…"En unas horas me iré…. Ya no te molestare"

Cabo: Ben….Yo-

En ese momento unos humanos empezaron a abrir la puerta, los animales tan pronto los vieron se ocultaron lo más rápido que podían; Skipper se acerco lo mas que podía, está desesperado por saber de que hablaban

Doctor: Estoy agotado pero me alegra de que todo saliera bien

Enfermera: También yo, ¿Cree usted que ellos estén bien?

Doctor: Descuide, estoy seguro que estarán bien esos dos

Los doctores se retiraron tranquilamente pero Skipper se tenso inmensamente al escuchar "Esos dos"

Skipper: ¿Ellos? Eso quiere decir que…

Como era de esperarse Skipper no espero a los demás para entrar, fue seguido por sus hombres, Marlene, Morice, Mort y todos los animales pequeños que podían entrar, con los grandes abrieron todas las ventanas para que ellos pudieran ver

Al llegar, todos los humanos ya se habían ido, Skipper dirigió su mirada a la cama en donde había visto a su esposo la ultima vez

Skipper: ….Ju…. ¿Julien?

Julien: Skipper ven, tienes que ver esto

El pingüino salto hasta la cama y camino lentamente hacia Julien y entonces se fijo en un bultito negro que el rey lémur cargaba a Skipper se le abrieron mucho los ojos lentamente

Skipper: Eh….es….

Julien: Skipper, ¿Qué te parece?

Aquel pequeño bultito empezó a desenrollarse, Skipper no podía creer lo que veía, era un pequeñísimo lémur, su espalda y brazos eran de color negro pero su abdomen, sus piernas y hasta su cara eran de pelaje blanco (lo que lo hacía verse similar al plumaje de Skipper) su cola era negra completa, sin anillos y era muy pequeño, incluso más que Mort

Skipper: Es…es…

Julien: Nuestro hijo ¿quieres sostenerlo?

Skipper: Yo…..eh….

Skipper parecía que apenas si podía mantenerse a sí mismo en pie, ni hablar de sostener a alguien, pero Julien se lo pasó directo en sus aletas

Julien: Tómalo

A Skipper le temblaban las aletas incontrolablemente pero en cuanto tubo al pequeño en sus manos todo su cuerpo se calmo, vio fijamente su pequeña cara y entonces el recién nacido abrió sus ojos. Sus iris eran de color azul (igual que Skipper) pero el resto de sus ojos era de color amarillo (como Julien)

Skipper: Gracias Julien

Julien: De nada ^^…. ¿Gracias por qué?

Skipper: Pues…. Por esto (Mostrando al bebe) De verdad gracias

Julien: AH, No hay problema, esta vez lo hice yo pero la próxima vez lo harás tu

Skipper: ¡¿Qué?

Con el jugo del cielo eso no sería un problema; Skipper se sorprendió, se asusto y le extraño todo eso al mismo tiempo pero el pequeño bebe empezó a reír

-je je je je je je

Julien: Lo vez, EL quiere que lo hagas

Skipper: Pero, ¡Espera! "EL" Entonces es un niño

Julien: SIP, nuestro primer varón

Hay Julien trato de levantarse pero aun estaba muy débil, cayó sobre su bote

Julien: Auh

Skipper: No trates de ponerte de pie, mejor descansa

Morice: Su alteza ¿Está bien?

Entonces aparecieron Morice y Mort

Julien: Claro que lo estoy tonto, un rey siempre está bien

También se subieron los demás pingüinos

Cabo: Skipper ¿Eso es….?

Skipper: Muchachos, vengan a conocer a nuestro nuevo soldado

Skipper les enseño al pequeño lémur que cargaba, los chicos se le quedaron viendo con los picos semi abiertos y los ojos como platos

Ben: Cielos, es un….

Skipper: Es un niño muchachos, un pequeño varón

Kowalski: ¡JA! Ganamos, ¡En su cara! (Dirigiéndose a Cabo y Ben)

Rico: Ja ja ja ¡Su cara!

Mort: Uh~ Los nuevos pies reales

Mort trato de acercarse al bebe para tocar sus pies pero entonces

-BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

El llanto tan repentino del bebe espanto a todos, Morice se fijo que empezó a llorar cuando se le acerco Mort, lo tomo y lo alejo de él y entonces el bebe se detuvo

Morice: Creo que no le caes bien Mort

Mort: Oh

Burt: ¡Oigan! ¡Queremos ver!

Roy: ¡No son los únicos que quieren verlo!

Julien: Nuestro público se impacienta (Tratando nuevamente de pararse)

Skipper: Julien, no te pares

Julien: Estoy bien

Esta vez el rey logro levantarse y tomo al bebe

Julien: Antes de nada, ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Skipper: ¿Eh? Si, necesita un nombre, uno… que demuestre su valor

Julien: ¿Valor, eh?... ¿Qué tal?... Janos

Skipper: ¿Janos?

Julien: Es un nombre de mi bella isla, significa valiente

Skipper: M~ Perfecto, me gusta como piensas querido

Julien: Gracias, ¡Morice! Presentado

Morice: Si Majestad

El aye aye camino hacia las ventanas y hablo lo más claro y fuerte que podía

Morice: ¡Atención! Presentando a su alteza imperial, hijo del rey Julien y el soberano Skipper, ¡El príncipe de Madagascar y Nueva York, JANOS!

Cuando Morice termino, Julien levanto a Janos lo más alto que pudo para que todos los animales pudieran verlo

Marlene: ¡Es adorable!

Mason: Yo diría que se ve muy sano

Burt: Es tan pequeño, se que comparado con migo casi todo es pequeño, pero sí que es pequeño

Cabo: Es…hermoso ¿no crees Ben?

Ben: Si…muchas felicidades

Kowalski: Exactamente Ben. Skipper, Julien Felicidades

Rico: ¡URA!

Todos quedaron bastante emocionados con ver al pequeño, en cuanto a Janos se veía muy feliz de ver a todos, pero claro esa celebración duro poco porque Julien estaba cansado y debía dormir al igual que el bebe. Con la conciencia tranquila y muy contentos por los reyes todos los animales se fueron a dormir a sus hábitats. Janos rápidamente se quedo dormido entre los brazos de su "madre"

Julien: Que lindo (bostezo) Bueno, hora de ir a hacer la meme real

Skipper: Muy bien ¿quieres ir al hábitat de los lémures?

Julien: Por supuesto

Skipper: En ese caso

Entonces Skipper tomo a Julien y lo levanto como una novia mientras él tenía a Janos en sus brazos

Skipper: Sujétate

Julien se sonrojo un poquito y mostro una sonrisa, con su brazo derecho sujeto a su bebe y con el izquierdo se sujeto al cuello de Skipper. Mientras Skipper cargaba a su esposo al hábitat de los lémures Cabo los estaba viendo, ver esa escena le enterneció tanto, sentía mucha alegría por ambos y entonces tubo deseos de poder compartir algo así con alguien. Por mucho el pequeño pingüino quería conocer el amor, sentirse amado y amar de la misma forma. Pero sus pensamientos fueron súbitamente interrumpidos.

Kowalski: (tosiendo)

Cabo: ¿Pasa algo Kowalski?

Kowalski: ¿No te estás olvidando de algo?

Cabo: Ah sí…. ¿de qué me estoy olvidando?

Kowalski: Rico

Entonces apareció Rico arrastrando a Ben

Ben: Rico ¿qué te pasa?

Kowalski: Ya olvidaron nuestra apuesta

Entonces los golpeo como un montón de agua fría

Kowalski: Fue un niño, así que nosotros ganamos y ustedes….

Rico: ¡BESO! ¡BESO!

Los nervios de Cabo estaban colapsando, empezaba a sudar y a temblar y con Ben sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba rápidamente y al igual que Cabo sus nervios empezaban a aparecer. Entonces Kowalski agarro de los hombros a Cabo y Rico agarro de los hombros a Ben y los pusieron uno al frente del otro, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la fuerza de los latidos de cada uno, sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que les dolía, pero ambos sabían que estaban en un callejón sin salida, Rico y Kowalski no se los permitían, sus rostros estaban enteramente rojos, no podían moverse pero…. Eso no fue un problema

Rico: ¡Ahora!

Rico sujeto la cabeza de Ben y lo empujo hacia adelante cumpliendo con la apuesta; Finalmente se besaron, sus ojos se abrieron de en par en par, y el sonroja miento de sus rostros se intensifico, Rico lo soltó y el y Kowalski se alejaron un poco de ellos

Ben estaba muy feliz, realmente lo estaba disfrutando pero sabía que Cabo se sentía terriblemente incomodo y nervioso, trato de alejarse de él pero entonces Cabo lo tomo de las aletas para que no se fuera; Ben lo vio a los ojos y entonces Cabo lo abraso. Cabo sintió algo como electricidad cuando Ben lo beso, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sintió un cálido interior, ese beso hizo que finalmente pudiera expresar sus sentimientos por Ben. Jamás en toda su vida Ben se avía sentido tan feliz

Pero claro que Kowalski y Rico al ver esta escena….

Kowalski: Eh chicos…..ya ter-mino la apuesta. No tienen que….

Pero entonces Rico lo agarra de su aleta izquierda y se lo lleva jalando

Kowalski: ¿Uh? Pero….Rico

Rico: NEH!

Hasta para Rico era obvio que esos dos necesitaban de un momento a solas.

A la mañana siguiente un barco si se llevo a alguien a la antártica, pero ese alguien fue Tito. Esa mañana Ben llamo a Manfredi y Johnson para pedirles que cambiaran los papeles y que su entrenamiento en nueva york se tuvo que extender por tiempo indefinido. Manfredi y Johnson cumplieron la petición de su amigo.

Esa mañana Ben tuvo su primera cita con su ahora novio, el joven Cabo y esa mañana también el publico humano noto por primera vez en la historia a un pingu-lemur, el hijo del rey Julien y el soldado Skipper el príncipe Janos


End file.
